


A promise means Forever

by KittyJoestar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Acceptance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Goddesses, Limbo, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Red String of Fate, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyJoestar/pseuds/KittyJoestar
Summary: Ash though he had found peace in death's embrace, Shorter though he found acceptance in his death. They had both been terrible wrong, unaware of how long the two had walked that meadow together. They soon learn that even death comes with surprises and one they are not to sure there were ready to accept. The red string of faith never left there fingers wrapping them in a fate they were never suppose to change.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Limbo and A simple bargin

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fanfic on this site so I am very excited to start on this. I been wanting to write a banana fish fanfic as well as give it a shot at an omegaverse story. Kinda had the idea sitting in my head for a few days and was like lets go for it. well enough of that onward I hope you enjoy.

Ash never though death would be eventful. It was death of course he figured there was an after life waiting for him that involved burning a hellfire for the rest of his souls unnatural life. What he did not expect was to be sitting in a cloudless meadow with short staring at an endless sky. How long had been there days,months,years maybe? There was no way to keep track of time how could one when they were dead. Jade green eyes traveled to his partner in crime who was laid out on the grass nest to him. Purple hair mixing with pristine green, Shorter turned to his side and stared into Ash's eyes his lips making the motion to speak but no word left his lips.

Ash lifted an eyebrow in question but only received a shake from shorter as he turned his attention back to the sky. Hands playing in soft green grass a wind blew from an unknown source gently passing between the silence that the two shared. Short sat up crossing his legs and sighing.

"I miss them."

Shorter turned black eyes to green as Ash gave his undivided attention. With no sense of time the two would go often without speaking there wasn't much to say not long after ash arrived in the meadow with him a while back. Ash had explained everything pertaining to Banana fish after Shorter's death. Shorter had been angered to find out that even after all that was said and done Ash had chosen death over living a life with Eiji finally free. Now stuck in the endless scenery with Shorter who had long sense accepted his death by Ash's hands.

"I know." Shorter stared at him

"I miss him..."

"I know..."

"You're an idiot.."

"That I also know you have said so many time before."

Shorter just shook his head not wanting to get into that conversation again. He and Ash were like bickering siblings the same conversation just different tones. They had crossed that bridge long ago erupting in a shouting match that neither of them had been sure exactly how long it lasted. They did not talk to each other for some time after that they, both having let off steam and finally apologizing to each other after some time apart.

"Hey Ash."

"Yea."

"You think eiji is alright that he grew old maybe had a family lived his dreams..."

"I hope so we were so young he was never meant to be apart of that life we should have never dragged him into that life it wasn't his fate it wasn't his life..."

"You do not know that Ash it could not have been your fate to die and yet you did you allowed yourself to bleed out in a library no less."

"I know that...I am well aware of that...I regret it but there are a lot of things in my life i regret I cant fix that now I am dead Aslan Jade Callenreese, Ash Lyxn dead both of them gone to the grave with me."

Shorter could not really argue he too was in the same situation Shorter Wong was dead burned in the lab along with his body the life he had before gone in the blink of an eye. He couldn't shake the sight of Eiji's face as the bullet pierced through his heart. He sighed at the image that seemed to burn itself in his memory.

"Your thinking about him..." Ash was always good on picking up on Shorter's facial expression and after all this time it had been second nature for him to read into Shorter's moods.

"He was cute."

"Dorky but adorable."

"I never got to hold him....I mean i held him but i was protecting him and betraying him all in the same grasp."

"You saved him"

"I hurt him Ash and I hurt you..."

"It wasn't your choice."

"I..."

"I never got to kiss him again...So wrapped up in my own little fucked up world that never got to say anything else, I never got to move forward."

"Neither of us did..."

The two sat in silence sharing a look that could only be understood between the two of them. Neither noticed the wind pick up around them or the air become just a tad bit cooler than it usually was. The cloudless sky no longer a blank canvas and the empty meadow now full of wild flowers whipping in the wind.

"Hey Ash look!"

"What is going on why...flowers"

"You hear that birds chirping that place has been silence since i got here why the sudden change..."

"hmmmm why the sudden change indeed that is a very good question my dear children. Could it be something you were missing has arrived? Something that required my attention."

Both boys turned to the melodic source of the voice, on the opposite side of the meadow was a woman approaching them. Long black and white flowing hair that touch the ground beneath her dragging on the ground as she walked. Beautiful eyes the color of gold stared back at them. A sheer red dress that left nothing to the imagination covered milk chocolate skin. Her eyes seemed to burrow deep into there souls. He movement had them at a stand still neither able to back away nor move forward. She approached them every step she took held purpose as she found herself in front of the pair.

"Ash and Shorter."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I indeed. I am not really sure mortals have given me many names over my immortal life span, I have never had just one name, Tell me little ones what name would you give me."

"Is this a trick question." Shorter raised an eyebrow and stood up to face the woman before them. He received a chuckle from her that sounded a sweet as honey as she shook her head and smiled. Shorter shot a look at Ash. Received a shrug as the blond haired boy stood up as well hands in pockets eyeing the woman up and down with caution.

"No it is not little one just give me a name so that I may start what I came here to do."

"And exactly what is it you came to do." The woman shot Ash a smile as she turned back clearly waiting for them to give her the name she desired before continuing on. Ash and Shorter stared at the woman silently talking to each others as they stared her up and down. They shared a look, nodded and Ash look at the woman to speak.

"Yuna...We will call you Yuna."

"Yuna moon in Japanese if I am correct I like it, Tell what made you give me that name?"

"Someone from long ago told me that if he ever had a daughter that would be her name." longing look took over Ash's eyes.

"Would that someone happen to be Eiji."

The name leaving her lips sounded so bitter sweet. A visible drop in their stature made her quirk an eye brow as she walked over to Shorter taking his chin in her hand golden eyes digging deep into this soul making his want to claw out whatever his astral body was made out of. His breath hitched in his throat as he could not find the strength to speak to her. Her other hand reach out and brushed against his a red string appeard forming as she began to speak.

"You who sacrificed your life for him, betrayed and fought and yet was left covered in blood. A life ended to soon a string never able to truly grow. You are innocent yet you are not. Such is the tragedy that was your life." 

She released Shorter from her gentle grip his body seemed to sag at her cryptic message as she turned to Ash the same hand reaching out and grasping his chin in her hands firmly. Her eye narrowed into an uncomfortable glare. What sounded like a snarl escaped her lips as she brushed against his hand revealing a red string that connected to Shorter's it linked and grew a lose separate end that was frayed and damage.

"AND You little one destroyed and damaged, Saved yet still suffering. It has been a long time since a mortal has dare done what you you have."

Ash could not pull his eye away from her burning stare unable to even squirm under her glare his eyes attempted to dart to the side but to no use. Her grip loosened and she released her hold on Ash with a sigh.  
Grabbing his and Shorter's hands she held up the string making them look at the loose and cute end that should have been attached to theirs.

"Ash Lynx you may have committed several sins in your life time but this one not even your soul can atone for deifying a fate handed to you, Throwing away a chance to finally be freed from the hands of fate that dealt you such an awful hand...and you throw it away! you did not think of the consequences did you did not consider what you were doing in the slightest...Selfish till the very end."

"I did it to save him! I did it for him he deserved better! He deserved..." Ash's Anger that had boiled over quickly faded to a stinging pain in his chest that had his clasping a hand over his chest. Shorter moved to stand behind his and offer a soothing back rub.

"A life without either of you? A life that he would never had been able to forget.....consumed by his own self hate."

Shorter looked up at Yuna eyes wide at a revelation, the word no mouth on silent lips as Yuna began walking around them in Circle like a predator to prey. The wind in the meadow seemed to blow with a stronger gust uprooting the flowers that had grown in the grass.

"Eiji live right?? He grew old he had a life he lived right?? safe, free and comfortable?!" Panic rose in Ash's tone and Shorter's breath seemed to fall short unable to such in the amount of air needed to keep his Astral body breathing.

"Is that a lie you chose to believe or a truth you have fabricated to be fooled into a delusion of grandeur that Eiji lived an ideal life without his other halfs?" 

"Eiji..."

"Would you like to look into Eiji's final moments, Accept the truth rather than your false reality."

"You can show us that."

"Eiji how long has it been..."

"It had been quite some time the souls of those you once new have already passed my gates long ago, now take my hand and we will travel to the last few hours of Eiji's life and then i will decide wjay to do with your souls you have spent long enough in a limbo."

Neither Argued with her as they took her hands in theirs. The word around them seemed to crumble and fade, scenery change to a small apartment. Their astral bodies stood in the living taking in their surroundings. A small apartment in what looked like to be New york it was simple and homey with a touch of japan added to it. Pictures littered the house some hung up to develop others being used it what appeared to be a project, one particular picture caught the boys eyes. Taken in the youth was a photo of As, Eiji and Shorter in the back of the pick up. Shorter's goofy grin along with Ash's Silent smirk but the real focus was the sweet smile that was plastered on Eiji's face as he took the photo.

Unable to touch anything the trio stood in the living room for a moment with nothing but the silence as company. A moment later foot steps were heard exiting a room and making there way to where the trio stood. Ash and Shorter's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Eiji looking just a beautiful as they remember a little more worn, a little bit older, and a little bit smaller.

dark bags decorated his eyes, once short hair was not long enough to be placed in a high pony tail that hung down his back with hair framing his face. Eiji never lost his innocent looks but his eyes told a story so much more different than they had hoped to ever see.

"How old is Eiji?"

"25"

"No."

"It cant be this must be wrong!"

"No this is Eiji Okumura, now hush I did not bring you hear to argue with me nor to talk you are to observe or I can take you back."

Both boys found the hidden threat in Yuna's words. Something they had grown accustomed too in their short lives. Taking in her glare they returned to watching as Eiji moved about the home grabbing various items as well as sitting down and drinking a coffee. There was something eerily calm about Eiji almost like he was not completely there robotic in a sense moving through what appeared to be an evening routine for him.

The phone rang loudly in the silent apartment, Eiji went to answer it leaning against the wall as he began to talk.

"Okumura residence."

It appeared as if Eiji was listening intently nodding his head and humming every few seconds he shift from his place near the wall to the couch. The boys followed him taking a seat on either side of him. Before there eyes on the table sat different orange containers for medicine most with names neither of them could understand.

"SOoooo many pills Eiji...what happened..."

"Yea Max I am good just tired been a long day, whats that oh Sing he came over a few days back with Yut. You know how he is ever the drama queen. No no Blanca came to drop off some stuff for the graves I haven't had the time to leave and go decorate. Yea yea how is Jessica....oh that great and no no I wont model for her I she has been trying to get me and Yut in a photo shoot for the longest. Ha Ha yea I am fine i promise well I gotta go I need to finish something I will talk to you later....bye bye."

The phone call ended and EIji dropped his cell phone on the couch a visible guilt crossed his features before it dissipated and he stood up moving around and shuffling stuff around. Shorter wanted to reach out and hold to take him in his arms and erased that tired defeated look from his face his fist clenched tightly by his side as he watched Eiji take out a note and set it on the table. Ash followed Eiji to the window as he stared at the sunset before him, Ash reached out for him only to feel his fingers disappear. SO much he wanted to say a kiss left untouched a hug left bare and open.

Eiji left from beside the large window and took a few photos down. Taking his seat back on the couch that shorter never left he set the photos down on the small coffee table and stared at them. His fingers danced on them and lingered on each one for a second as hot tears spilled over and muffled sobs escaped his lips. A photo of him and Shorter sleeping Eiji curled up onto him with one of Shorter's arms wrapped around his waist both of them dead to the world. It had be taken by Ibe-san while the pair over slept back in cape cod. The second photo was of him and Ash taken while they were talking after Eiji's gun lesson. A gentle laugh from Eiji was captured in that moment along with Ash' softened featured intimidating jade eyes were not soft and caring as they stared down at Eiji. The very last photo that sent Eiji into hysteric sobs was the first photo he every took of Ash Leaned against the wall facing away from the Camera not daring to look at the soul catching contraption. This was Ash in his element guarded and bared so that no one could see no one could get in this was the other Ash. 

"Eiji..."

"..."

Eiji reach down to the side of the couch reaching for a bottle of vodka he had stored on the side for occasion lie this when life became to much when living became to much of a chore to pretend that he was alright even in the slightest. This was his nightmare and some days he just wanted to escape from it any way he knew how. Drinking until he blacked out seemed to help some nights but other days it was to much.

"I am...I am so tired I tried living I really did i tried to keep them alive in my heart and just live but it hurts it hurts so much its unbearable. This is my pain and suffering right Ash you choose to be free You set shorter free...can i finally have my time."

A tired sigh escaped his lips as EiJi too a drink downing nearly a third of the full bottle in hand. His eye glanced at the pictures a nightly routine of his, a way for him to ease his own suffering in a way. Was he even allowed to suffer. Eiji eyes wandered from the pictures to the bottle of medication littering the table with warning Eiji popped open a bottle and ingested a mouth full of pills, chasing it down with a large swig of alcohol. Then onto another rinse and repeat until a full cocktail of chemical meds released into his body poisoning him from the inside out, A deadly mixture that there would be no waking up from. Eiji's body slumped onto the couch almost giving the appearance that he had fallen asleep but the slight form and blood that dripped from his mouth told another story.

Ash and Shorter looked on in horror unable to reach out and touch what was once someone they loved deeply. Tear spilled from both there eyes as they watched the clock move forward night became day and it was clear to them that Eiji had died that night alone with nothing but a bottle and meds to comfort him. The clock finally struck three in the afternoon and Eiji body was cold his lips once a soft pink were now a pale blue.

The front door clicked open and a familiar voice rang out to them.

"Is that Yut...."

"Yut has a key to Eiji's apartment???"

Yuna turned to them wanting to shush them as they would soon be wrapping up this little after image of Eiji's death. Turning to address there question she looked onward as Yut waled around calling out to Eiji.

"In the following years after your death YUt and Eiji became close as you can see Eiji became destructive and lost and Yut much like his own path saw that in Eiji and a sort of botherhood formed between them so you can imagine what you will see next is a raw form of Yut that you two never experienc."

Yut waled around calling out to Eiji but here was no answer scanning the house he walked towards the kitchen hearing the coffee pot ding signaling a new brew was ready for consumption. Glancing around he noticed a note a blank one neatly placed in the middle of the counter. Yut's heart sped up a few beats as panic set in him. All to familiar with certain customs Yut waled to the back of the Apartment throwing open the bedroom down shouting for Eiji when no response was heard panic settled itself fully in his heart. He rushed out of the room thinking of the small connected room that Eiji had oddly enough made a living room away from the mess of all his pictures. Dashing through the open door Yut dropped to his knees choking on a sob and clench his chest as he crawled over to the couch. Moving to try and wipe off the dried blood he choked on his own sobs.

"EIJI!!!! PLEASE NO NO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE WAKE UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

He knew he was hollering to the dead but some park of him wanted Eiji to roll over to cough to do anything that mean there was life in his body. Shaky hands reach for his cellphone as he cradled Eiji to his chest tears streaming down his pale porcelain face. His free hand rubbing Eiji's cold lifeless cheek.

"Max...he's gone...call Ibe, He....He's dead! Oh god just hurry up I cant...He's so cold just hurry." Yut's wails of sorrow were the last things the boys heard before they were forced back into the meadow Yuna standing before her taking in there shaken features.

"And that is how Eiji Okumura left the realm of the living."

Shorter and Ash stood shaken their Eiji had lost a battle to the inner demons of the past. What they had imagined would be a happy living Eiji was not what they were greeted with. Eiji had become a victim of their deaths a victim of life.

"Suicide...He did not get to live his full life"  
"Eiji...no this wasn't suppose to happen!!" Ash screamed seemed to echo in the silence. Yuna quirked up an eyebrow.

"But it did and he met his fate by his own hand just as you chose to die....what not liking that double edge blade Ash?" Her words received a growl from the blond and hurt look that made Shorter flinch at the sound of it.

"Now you know and now it is time for me to decided what to do with you two. I will tell you your other friends lived their lives to the fullest and are now souls waiting judgement."

"And Eiji?"

"What about him?"

"Cut the shit where is he I want to see him you stick me and shorter in the stupid fucking meadow for what i can only assume has been over a hundred years...There has to be a reason."

Yuna smirked and nodded her head.

"Always the clever one Mr.Lynx I applaud you seeing through my ruse. You see when you altered your fate you not only messed up your own you messed up Shorter and Eiji's as well you defied my plan for you and that one I cannot let go fate is not set in stone but bond and this red string are and you have complete destroyed your link to Eiji. Now i could erase that link but the would mean a rebirth of your whole soul Shorter's included all your passed lives and experiences wiped from existence. I would create a new red string."

"Or..."

"Ah yes the famous or, Not to worry your pretty little head that has already been taken care of I just need witnesses to my little deal." Shorter eyes narrowed at the sound of her tone. He watched her open her palms as a white glow resonated from them it pulsed and a human figure took its shape. Before them stood a younger Eiji no longer worn and beaten by life. An Eiji prior to his injury, Full of color and life.

He smiled softly to the pair whose mouths stood wide open as they gazed upon him. Two bodied wrapped around him embracing him in a crushing hug Jade and black met soft brown as tears rolled down there cheeks.

"Its been so long..."

"Longer than either of you know." Eiji unwrapped himself from there embrace and turned to face Yuna his eyes hard and set on her as she looked him over. Signaling for hime to speak first.

"You have summoned me to fulfill the agreement i made with you."

"Yes once all your friends souls have returned to the plane of the afterlife I would agree to hear you out on proposal to fix this mess that was created correct?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly are you offering me Ei-chan look at the red string on your hand...damaged not even a shred left attached.,,,how could you possible think that you could atone for this mess."

"With my life"

"Your life?"

Ash's eye widened his mouth nearly wanting to shout at Eiji for even attempting to make a deal with a goddess none the lesss one that controlled life death and the fates themselves. His mouth was silence before it was even able to protest golden eyes flickered into red as Ash found his voice lost to him.

"You will be silent and listen."

"Please Ash do not speak neither you nor shorter have a say in this so please trust me okay."

Shorter found himself resting a supportive hand on Eiji's shoulders a smile edging him on to talk to the divine in front of him.

"I propose you take my life....I...I Had a good life up until my death i was loved, cared for and safe I got to live those thing while Ash and Shorter. They died so young they never got to live. I know you can make that happen give us a second chance at life at happiness I will do anything to keep my promise of Forever."

"Anything?"

"Whatever it may be."

"Eiji!"

Ash's outburst earned him a glare as Yuna contemplated what Eiji had said to her, a new life under her rules specifically. It had been a long while since a mortal had made such a deal with her and she was intrigued by the ferocity of his life force resonating deep within him.

"Alright little one you Have a deal."

"Really!?"

"Yes but you must agree to my terms or there will be no second chance."

"Of course."

"You Eiji Okumura will be reborn along with Ash and and Shorter. You will single handily shoulder the life Ash and shorter once had. Your life will know not any peace until the day come that you reunite with them. Your souls will resonate with each other in a way that only you will be able to explain. Understand Eiji that if you succumb that your soul will know not rebirth or peace because it will no long exist. You will know all the suffering that Ash knew and then some and you will know all the pain Shorter experience and then some. They will be granted a life care free and happy as you have requested they will know no struggle only love and care. You on the other hand will know nothing but despair this new life will be in an alternate world one where you all can start fresh. Should they be unable to find you or remember the past and fix the broken string it will be severed complete and they will live on and you will not Eiji is that understood."

"Yes."

"Eiji are you insane what are you doing!"

"Yea Eiji your soul for ours erased from life or some divines lap dog that's not fair!" A hurt expression crossed Eiji face as he turned away from the duo.

"Life was never fair....you know that just as much as I do...I promised you both forever and if this is the only way to obtain it then i will do just that."

"Then you accept my deal then it will be time as few of those you knew in your prior lives have volunteered to be reborn in this journey. I have allowed it now Eiji are you truly ready to enter into this life there is no guarantee this will work."

"I am aware but i have to try."

"Of course my little bird now sleep."

Eiji slumped into Yuna's arms and became a ball of life once again kissing the glowing ball it drifted away and Yuna was left with pair in front of her shock and hurt decorated their features as they tried to understand what just happened.

"You are getting your second chance, I do hope you make full use of it this go around that boy much truly love you both if he is willing to risk his own soul for you both. Now what bond shall you two have in you next life best friends again, childhood neighbors, classmates or ah yes brother maybe half brothers. Your older found peace in his death straight to judgement no limbo, so you will need a connect like in the past so half brothers it is. This will be very interesting to watch now boys its time you sleep."

Unable to call out both boys slumped over onto Yuna there souls forming into a sphere of light similar to what happened to Eiji. Yuna sent them of and the meadow collapsed around her into a blank colorless space. She sighed turning her back to walk into nothingness.

"Good luck."

**November 15, 2xxx ******

****The hospital was busy as usual the hustle and bustle of the maternity ward rang out with a multitude of different sounds women screaming and yelling crying out in pain as new life entered the world. The sounds of babies crying out to there mother's made for a nerve racking environment. A room with two particularly different woman shared duo yells and as they stared at the man responsible for their blight. Doctors encouraging both women to push with all their might as they scream obscenities at the staff.** **

****" **Stupid Alpha! **!!!"****** **

********"I going to murder you when I leave this bed!!"** ** ** **

********"Push come one and Push your both almost their come on PUSH!"** ** ** **

********Unison screams echoed of the walls as baby's cries followed the sound of exhausted sighs both womens head fall to the pillows as sleep instantly takes over before they are even able to really truly glance at their children.** ** ** **

********"Congrats two strong Alpha babies and both boys you must be proud!"** ** ** **

********A small coo filled the room as the children took in there surroundings.** ** ** **


	2. A cold winter breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while i should have been asleep lol. I tend to need to write while the chapter flows out. So I will go back and fix grammar mistakes at a later date. Other than that I would like to thank you for reading. Chapter will be out frequently either everyday or every other day. well enough of that please enjoy.

Blanca had never been the most Sociable male in existence in fact many would say he was on the bottom pole when it came to being the life of the part. Having managed to sail his way through a lot of things in life he never really felt the sense of accomplishment, not when he made multi million dollar deal with foreign companies, not when he finished publishing his book Banana fish: A tale of two souls and even his relationship with the city's mayor seemed inadequate to him. As he sat in the main living room staring at the two babies in front of him he could not help but feel like he at least was able to accomplish one thing and that was creating life the two babies in front of him were his pride and joy.

His extravagant house had seemed so empty and hollow, seeing his aging face in the mirror prompted him to seek out a mate or two so that he could create offspring. Someone had to take over this empire he had built. The absence of little feet was now filled with the cooing and mumble of babies that barely understood anything he would say to them.

Looking at his first born he smiled the child was born with a full head of black hair highlighted with brown. His skin was pale like his mothers with a light olive complexion dusted in to match his. The woman he had chosen to bare this child went by the name of Nadia Wu a Chinese beta female who was offering to have offspring in exchange for a term partnership as she called it.

Nadia had been promised to another a man Blanca had been an acquaintance to known as Charlie. The reason he had known who he known him is though a mutual channel of colleagues that new him as a Lawyer to a sister firm that he made a deal with. 

According to what Blanca had learned their courtship had been ongoing for years but the step to mate had never been given. Nadia had answer his request simply stating that she was not getting any younger as she was already approaching her mid thirties and if she waited any long she would never have a child of her own, and that is how she ended up in Blanca's home.

Nadia was a personal chief so her schedule was her own having several profitable restaurants she saw an opportunity and jumped for it. Her child would be comfortable and loved in home with an Alpha who desired children unlike her suppose partner.

Blanca had accepted Nadia terms and moved into the large sever bedroom house there was plently of space so he did not see why not. While the two had not officially mated they found comfort in each other and there Son they had together. The child stared at him with dark green eyes speckled with brown and golden hues. He cooed and reached his hand out wanted to be picked up.

"Hey there Shorter were you getting lonely playing by yourself."

The child made a bubble noise with his mouth and Blanca sigh contently to himself as he cradled the child giving kisses on his forehead. His attention turned to his other son who lay quietly in a dead sleep. The blond haired child was dead to the world small snoring sounds escaped his lips. His other child Aslan slept like a log constantly and waking up the child without warn was never ok.

It was like you woke up a beast and that was never an option so Blanca allowed him his rest and even warned his mother to never bother the child unless he was ready to wake up.  
Ash's mother was a close friend of his first prospective mate who unfortunately passed away before they were able to become official. Jessica was long term friend that had offered to birth a child long ago for Blanca. 

He accepted the offer long before the passing of his first mate not really sure if he would ever need it or not. Jessica was a great woman albeit a little eccentric she was a fantastic mother to her first child with her mate Max.

She had given him Aslan and he couldn't have been more grateful to her for that. Unlike Nadia Jessica took a back burner to mothering Aslan preferring to be known as his aunt rather than his mother. When he gets older she would let him know her place in his life and heritage but for now she was auntie. Nadia had taken over being Ash's mother and it appeared she was completely okay with it being that way.  
She wasn't sure if Nadia would stay around in Blanca's life but she hoped that was the case. The children needed both parents home with them.

Blanca was thrown out of his stupor by the sound a muffled whine. Ash was beginning to wake up and he was never happy upon opening his Jade green eyes.  
Blanca reached down and cradled his other child to him Shorter had already fallen asleep. Ash stared his jade eyes staring into deep brown. Tiny hands reaching out for long silky back hair. Blanca chuckled rubbing his noise to Ash's and kissing his forehead.

"No little one not my hair today you pulled it enough last night."

He received a grumble from his child. Smiling he poked at Ash's belly making him giggle. The sound of the door closing was lost to him as he was absorbed in playing with Ash and balancing a Sleeping Shorter. 

Nadia walked into the house her keys and coat where grabbed by the house hands Blanca had hired not long after the boys were brought home from the hospital. He insisted on Nadia not losing time with the boys due to house work.

She came over to the couch and Ash instantly reach out his hands for her. A small smile crossed her face as she took him ito her arms kissing and nuzzling his face to her own. Blanca gave her a hug with his now free arm as she settled in.

"How was your day?"

"Oh same old none sense I had to go check out to a restaurant and check on there back house and it was absolute madness, spoiled food and clueless idiots." Blanca chuckled 

"I understand well you are home now rest I will have to cook make you something Shorter has been asleep for just a bit so he is bound to wake up in a bit. I need to take care of some work in the office, that meeting I have with the broad next week is sure to be a riot."

"Oh fun well me and the boys will be enjoying ourselves on an outing."

"Oh?"

"My parents want to meet their grandchildren so I am taking them on a small trip."

"Ah perfect send your parents my love and affection."

"Will do. Now go before you get side tracked"

"Yes Ma'am."

Nadia shooed Blanca away and he set Shorter down next on his little pallet the boy rolled over and continued his sleep only stirring to change position here and there. Ash contently sat in his mother's arms Nadia had a book brought to her as she read aloud to Ash.

Blanca took one last glance at his small family and signed softly he felt to need to thank whatever god or goddess granted him this peace.

(Seven years later) 

Darkness was all he knew, in his short life he was sure that there was no one who actually cared for him. The small malnourished child played with his hand scratching at his skin. head full of long black hair that engulfed his small frame big chocolate eyes stared at the window to the outside world. At the ripe age of five he was all alone with no understanding of what he did to earn his treatment. 

"My little Ei-chan what are you doing over there." 

Eiji tensed up his body becoming stiff at the call of his pet name. How many times hand this man called his name. He felt the wetness of a tongue on his neck tasting his skin.  
He felt icky, the mans breath smelled of cigarette smoke and bourbon. Large hands crawled up his small body brushing against his privates making him squirm. 

"Your such a pretty Omega you mom should just sell you to me already I will take good care of you." 

"please stop." 

"But ei-chan you taste so good." 

"STOP IT!" 

Eiji mustered what strength he had in his little legs and kneed the man right in his privates. Doubling over and retching up the remnants of lunch Eiji saw this as a chance to run at least to get out till his mother came back and beat him into an unconscious state. 

EIji ran as fast as his little legs would take him not caring where he ended up. Against the biting winds of New York winter he found himself in central park tuck under a playground slide.  
Sinking into himself he cried not caring who or what heard him he cried till the tears turned his face raw and he found himself to tired to keep it up. Long black hair covered his face from the cool winds as his cries died down into sniffles. He did not now how long he sat there but neither did he care he just wanted to escape from it all. 

"Hey Shorter you big dork you threw the ball to far it rolled over their near the monkey bars!" 

"Yea yea I got it Ash just wait a second I go get it." 

********A seven year old Ash crossed his arms and growl at his brother. They had begged their mother to let them go enjoy the start of the cool winter months by allowing them to go play at the park. Of course they got what they had wanted as their mom sat on a bench close by with a book in hand occasionally glancing up to where the boys were going.** ** ** **

"Shorter whats taking you so long we are gonna have to leave before you even get the stupid ball." 

"Hey Ash come here." Ash visibly rolled his eyes shoving his hands in his pockets and strolling over to his brothers location. Peering over his shoulders to see what had caught his brothers words in his mouth.  
"What....is that a girl....is...is she sleeping." 

"I think so but that cant be safe she is really cold, like a popsicle..." 

"I'll go get mom." 

Ash took off in the direction of were Nadia sat reading her book. Shorter removed his jacket wrapping it around the young girl and bringing her close. This feels familiar? unable to understand what was happening he pulled the young girl close to him and waited till his brother and mother returned. 

"Mom! Mom!!!" 

Nadia looked up from her book curious to what had her child yelling for her and running full speed into her were he crashed against her stomach. His breath ragged as he tried to speak to her. She understood that whatever was happening to cause her child to full sprint at her. 

"Ash slow down and breath I cannot understand you if your huffing and puffing now what is the matter." . 

"Its...its this girl she was under the slide with no coat on mom she looked like a popsicle." 

Nadia eyes widen as she tucked away her book into the inside of her large coat that Blanca had insisted she buy for the upcoming winter months. She took off in a sprint following behind Ash as she reached the spot he son had told her about. 

Shorter had engulfed himself around the young girl who had now started to shiver under his embrace he turned his eyes to his mother and pushed the child into her extended arms. 

"Shorter call the driver and tell him to meet us right now and that is is an emergency that we get home as soon as possible, here take my phone hurry." 

Her calm but authoritative voice left no room for argument as shorter dial the number to their personal driver. 

********Nadia had opened her coat and lifted the child into her warm. She was light as a feather almost weightless, concern grew on her face as she cradled the child and mover from under the slide. Pushing back the child's long back hair she was greeted with shivering blue lips and large brown eyes. This child was possibly a year or so younger than her boys and yet was miles smaller than they should have been at this age.** ** ** **

********"Hi there little one I am Nadia and I am going to get you all warmed up okay can you tell me you name sweetie.** ** ** **

********"E-iji."** ** ** **

********"Such a pretty name well Eiji I am going to take care of you and get your out of these clothes and all warm."** ** ** **

********"Mom the car pulled up!"** ** ** **

********Nadia moved with haste to the car climbing in she expressed that it was imperative they get into the house and warm. The drive said nothing and took off in the direction of their house. It was still a considerable drive but they avoided all the rush hour traffic.** ** ** **

********Pulling up into the drive way Nadia barely allowed the care to stop before she hopped out and began barking orders at maids to grab her heated blankets and tea.  
The brown eyed child had fallen asleep again, some of the color returning to their face. Ash and Shorter followed in tow as their mom went into her room.** ** ** **

********"Ash Shorter wait outside while i change her she is a young lady and it is not fair to see he undressed."** ** ** **

********"Yes Ma'am."** ** ** **

********The boys took post outside their parents bedroom waiting for the okay to go in when all was finished. Nadia carefully Eiji down stroking at the curly black hair in a comforting manner.** ** ** **

********"Eiji I am going to change your clothes alright you can tell me no if you would not like me too."** ** ** **

********Eiji hesitated a bit before nodding to tired and weak to want to say no he just wanted to rest and he didn't care what that took.** ** ** **

********Nadia nodded her head and began stripping Eiji first out of the purple shirt he had been wearing. Nadia wanted to retch on that small child's body lay littered with fresh bit marks from the neck down some looking pain and on the verge of infection others unsightly purples that almost seemed unnatural on Eiji's pale skin. A mark that she deducted was thankfully only a birth mark looking like the scarring of someone who had been shot before also decorated his small frame.** ** ** **

********Keeping her composure she placed a new black shirt over Eiji's head. It had been warmed by the maids per her command. Next she stripped off the brown shorts Eiji had been wearing. Nadia calmed her facial expression as she could not help but notice the slight bruises on his inner thigh or the fact that the little girl was actually a very pretty boy.** ** ** **

********A bit awkward as the only bottoms she had gotten was a simple long blue skirt made for winter months. She contemplated seeing if her son's had anything that Eiji could wear but that was unlikely both her boys were tall for their age and on there way to becoming above average height thanks to their father.** ** ** **

********Giving in she slide the skirt onto Eiji's weak body and helped him sit up, she took a fresh towel and dried his frost covered hair. Grabbing a brush that she herself hardly used due to her very short cut hair, she began brushing through the tangled nest of Eiji's hair before combing it into a high ponytail.** ** ** **

********Satisfied with with Eiji looking better she handed the child a cup of tea and called for her sons to enter.** ** ** **

********"You two will keep Eiji company while I talk to your father I will be back."** ** ** **

********"Okay."** ** ** **

********Nadia swiftly exited the room as they entered Ash too a seat on the bed left of Eji and Shorter Occupied the other side. The trio sat in silence neither of the boys know what to say till Shorter was able to break the ice the best way he knew how.** ** ** **

********"Your hair is really pretty, A lot of girls seem to have nice hair but your hair is by far the prettiest." Eiji could not help but smile a little at the boy in front of him.** ** ** **

********Ash looked at his brother eye raised in complete question of his statement. His palm met his forehead and he sighed. To their surprise Eiji giggled and set the empty cup of what was once hot tea down.** ** ** **

********"Ah see she laughs! and its cute."** ** ** **

********"Shorter shut up you sound like dad."** ** ** **

********"Is that a bad thing?"** ** ** **

********"Your hopeless."** ** ** **

********"Whatever you say Aslan."** ** ** **

********The boys chuckled. A soft smile was on Eiji's face in that moment. He had been treated with such kindess and warm that it had filled his heart and he was content in this moment. His eyes glanced at the time on a near by clock flinching as he seen the time he would have to leave soon unless he wanted to be tracked down and beaten more than he already had coming.  
"So mom said your name was Eiji that's Japanese right." Ash held his chin as if he was deep in though eyeing Eiji up and down and trying to get a read on the situation. Shorter just seemed interested in general at there new friend** ** ** **

********"Mhmm it was given to me by my dad."** ** ** **

********"But why would they name a girl Eiji? Kinda weird don you think."** ** ** **

********Eiji soft giggle made both boys smile as he bowed his head slightly** ** ** **

********"That is because I am not a girl I am a boy."** ** ** **

********Shorter eyes popped out of his head as he took in the information before him as he shouted.** ** ** **

********"How can a boy be so pretty!"** ** ** **

********Eiji visibly whined and Ash punched Shorter in the arm hard. Shorter got the hint and didn't push it any further. He was smart he just did very stupid things at times. Eiji was silent for a moment as he tried to find the strength to get up he really needed to leave and soon.** ** ** **

********"I was just born pretty I guess but you two have very pretty eyes."** ** ** **

********Shorter smiled wide at the compliment and Ash allowed a small smirk to grace his features at Eiji words hiding his own embarrassment behind it.** ** ** **

********"Dad says he is not sure why we have green eyes says something about genetics i suppose."** ** ** **

********Eiji smiled as he stepped out of the bed and onto wobbly feet. Ash caught him before he feel back and Shorter steadied him.** ** ** **

********"Thank you, It was nice to meet you but i really have to go sorry."** ** ** **

********"Oh yea maybe we can play sometime?"** ** ** **

********A sad smile graced his face as unshed tears threaten to fall where he stood wiping his face Eiji shook his head no.** ** ** **

********"Sorry, I do not think I will have a next time...Thank you for your kindness...Sayonara."** ** ** **

********Eiji turned on his heel, hiking up the skirt and running down the long corridor and down the steps. Tears ran down his face nearly freezing as he hit the cool wind of the nighttime air. He ran until his lungs burned and his feet stung with pain. He had ran back to his hell back into the arms of the monster that he stopped trying to escape from. Walking in the door he was snatched up by his throat.** ** ** **

********His mother eyeing him with disgust as she tossed him against the wall his head banging hard against the hollowed walls of the cheap apartment.** ** ** **

********"You little useless fucking whore I feed you and cloth you and this is how you treat me treat my man! by kicking the man paying for your fucking existence you worthless little shit!"** ** ** **

********His airway felt constricted as his mother choked him the thick aroma of the pack of cigarettes she had been smoke lingered in the air. Dropping Eiji onto a heap on the floor she turned her back and walked away.** ** ** **

********"You stupid little shit I will be so glad when you get sold and never have to see your ugly ass face again. What they see in you I will never know but i birthed a worthless Omega child the least you can do is be worth something , Get out of my sight before i knock you the fuck out and have to explain to the doctors again that you fell down the stairs."** ** ** **

********Eiji scrambled as fast as he could to the kitchen and away from his mom. Slumping against a wall he choked back sobs. He wanted out he need as escape away from her away from this pain. His tear stained eyes scanned the room looking hoping that there was something that could help him escape.** ** ** **

********That when he spotted it the taser that his mother always used when she went out at night to her "job". Those nights she would leave Eiji starved and alone shaking in the heat less house. Picking up the taser into his hand it seemed to large in his tiny palms.** ** ** **

********He had seen his mom use this before, watched her use it on the men she invited to the house that touched and defiled him when they were done with her. Sadness and desperation burn in his chest clawing it way out with each painful swipe.** ** ** **

********"I want to be free..."** ** ** **

********Each footstep felt like Eiji was swigging lead his small body trudging its way to the bathroom where his mom was humming and listening to songs as she bathe.  
His breath quicken with each step, doubt began too bubble in his stomach. She hand not seen him, to wrapped up in her songs to notice he had crept into the bath with her. That he had stared her down with a hatred that no young child should posses. Shaky hand found the way to max voltage.** ** ** **

********The water shifted and there eyes met. She snarled at him a look of pure disgust plastered on her face.** ** ** **

********"Leave you little perverted shit."** ** ** **

********All he had to do was flip the switch and it would be over he could leave. Be safe maybe call his father...or just disappear.** ** ** **

********"You deaf and stupid now you little shit I said leave! Before I end your life like I should have at your birth if it wasn't for that stupid man"** ** ** **

********The sound of the taser resonated while the tile a sweet hum that promised release from this hell he was in, this hell that maybe he deserved to be in.** ** ** **

********"Is that my Taser you fucking worthless brat put that shit back I swear I am go-."** ** ** **

********The sentence never finished, She would never finish it as Eiji tossed the taser with the remaining strength he had in his tiny hands Into the bath water sending volts straight through her body she convulsed and screamed and cried out but it all feel on death ears as she took her last ragged breath. Blood spilling from our of her ears, nose and eyes. A white substance spilled from her lips as her mouth hung open from an inaudible scream. All Eiji could do was sink to the floor tiny hands clutching his body.** ** ** **

********"Am I free...."** ** ** **

********Eiji back out of the bathroom the image of his mother slumped dead body was sure to be burned into his memory. At least that would be his only good memory of her. unsure of what to do next Eiji gathered a few thing and out the door he went. Into the wild that was New York.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Nadia returned almost an hour later to find her children in bed but missing the young boy Eiji. Her eyes looked around the room and to her boys.** ** ** **

********"He left mom."** ** ** **

********"Yea we didn't get a chance to stop him he left so fast sorry mom..."** ** ** **

********Nadia went to her boy giving them a reassuring hug that she was not made at them nor was it their fault the child had left.** ** ** **

********"Go get washed up and ready for dinner your dad will be home soon, I think your aunt Jessica might stop by too with cousin Micheal."** ** ** **

********Shorter's face lit up scrambling out the bed and out the door in excitement. Ash followed at a calmer pace equal as excited that their older cousin was also stopping by with their aunt.  
Nadia watched them leave, then collapsed to her bed staring at the ceiling. For the first time in a long time tears fell down her face. The onslaught of hot tears stained her face with soft whimpers she found herself crying and unable to stop.** ** ** **

********She had never been one to show strong emotions in the open by today really got to her as she cried into her hands not noticing the sound of her bedroom door creak open. The bed shift and strong arms warped around her nuzzling his face into her neck in an attempt to calm her down.** ** ** **

********"Blanca..."** ** ** **

********"Shhhh do not speak right let it out then we will talk."** ** ** **

********She did just that her soft whimper became loud wails as she sobbed. Blanca had come home early fully prepared for this after he got off the phone with her. He could hear it in her voice the sound of her inner turmoil masked with her normal calm it was breaking with each word she said to others who did not know her they would assume she was emotionless and a stone wall. To him and the boys she was the kindest and most gentle soul around, they understood her even through her normal appearance.** ** ** **

********"That poor child Blanca all those marks all those signs of abuse...it was sicking who would do such a thing...why."** ** ** **

********"People are cruel and nasty you know that as well as I do."** ** ** **

********"I know...just i look at that child and i think of our boys, he was a little younger than them maybe five possibly going on six...his eyes so innocent yet so hurt."** ** ** **

********"Where you able to find out anything else about him Beside his name."** ** ** **

********"Other than his name being Eiji and he is easily able to be mistaken as a little girl....an omega an omega that's scent has matured faster than it should have."** ** ** **

********Blanca eyes hardened and his grip on Nadia became a little tighter. She reached and hand up and gently brushed it against his face making him relax at the touch. He sighed heavily not sure what to think of the events that had taken place while he was at work.** ** ** **

********"I hate to have to say this but nothing can be done all we have are his first name and his status. I would need more than that to help him and by now it might already be to late."** ** ** **

********"I know...I just wish we could...The boys seemed to enchanted by him I have never seen them so comfortable...it was almost like they had known each other. I have never seen Ash so comfortable with a stranger before and well Shorter was a bit more excited that he normally would be"** ** ** **

********"Oh? unusual to say the least about our boys where are they now."** ** ** **

********"They should be finishing up a bath and in the dinner room. I got a text from jessia saying she might be over if her photo shoot end early."** ** ** **

********"Alright then lets go down stairs, I will take off for a few days and me, you and the boys can good take a small trip. Get your might off this."** ** ** **

********"I would like that."** ** ** **

********"Good."** ** ** **

********Blanca stood up and reach out his hand to Nadia's, she gladly accepted a small smile on her face as she looked up at him. Her very own giant as Blanca stood and towering over her. They exited the room and headed down stairs. Thoughts heavy with this past event. All they could do was step forward.** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this next coming chapter will be the last time skip, then we will be settled at that age and progress without another skip. We will also be focus a bit more on a back forth between Eiji and Shorter and As, as well as some side people coming into the story a bit more. feedback is always welcomed along with questions. It helps me greatly. well till next time


	3. Dreams, School, and new Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright finally finish this chapter instead of sleeping lol. This chapter is light and a nice introduction of how up and down the feel of this story will be when i come to emotion roller coaster i have planned out.

"ASH!"

Who was that yelling his name it sounds like there scared crying maybe whats happening...

"Ash...if I ever lose you..."

Was I that important to you? The pain in your voice the sadness tucked under a facade of hope.

"Humans can change their destiny."

I know they can we are not bound by such a constraint but why does it sound I'm the one that need convincing.

"I promised forever..." 

Ash sat up quickly in his bed soft pants escaped his lips. He sighed running a hand through his messy blonde hair. He stared at the ceiling as he took time to wake himself up. He contemplated a few more weeks until winter break was here then he could really sleep.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes he went over to his closet and grabbed a pair of ripped blue jeans, a plain white shirt and his bomber jacket. He threw on his black converse and he was out of his room and going into Shorter's.

Not to his surprise his brother lay still sleeping albeit not comfortably at all. Small beads of sweat dripped from his head and he tossed and turned fighting an enemy only he could see.   
Ash gentle sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Shorter's forehead. The touch itself always seemed to calm him down enough to wake him. As is on que Shorter peeked open his eyes staring at his sibling.

"Same dream."

"Yea..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I...we always do, its the same dream you have but mine is so unpleasant that voice he or she is crying yelling screaming and I can never figure out why I always wake up before I do."

"I know...its unnerving Mom said you asked her if you could see a therapist about it."

"Yea i did its getting bad Ash more recently some times I do not sleep at night cause I am scared to find out what happens if i do reach the end..."

"It will get better you just need to relax winter break will be here before you know it and we can sit back and relax maybe take a trip to the Bahamas or something, I am sure dad wont mind if we say it for our birthday or something."

"Yea that will probably help or at least take my mind off it. We do have the business meeting with dad later in the week."

Ash gently punched him in the arm and stood up. Shorter faked a pained expression getting out of his bed and ruffled his newly dyed hair. 

"Still can't believe mom let you dye your hair purple."

"eh she finally gave in after i begged her not like the school cares either dad pays way to much for them to dare say anything about it either."

"Entitlement."

"At its finest." 

Shorter gave his goofy grin as he strutted to his dresser and pulled out his dark gray jeans and his yellow hoodie with his white sneakers to matched. He got dressed quickly and followed Ash out his room and to the kitchen.

As on que with their morning routine the boys were given a hug by their Father who still towered of the boys even as teens . They were not far behind but they still had a ways to go.  
Their mother sat with a coffee in hand in front of the light breakfast she had made the boys.

Blanca ruffled the boys hair as they sat down and began eating. Nadia set her book down and started on her omelette. Their parents were not the talkative morning people type opting to enjoy a quiet breakfast together rather than idle chatter.

Shorter tore through his breakfast like a wild beast that left Nadia shaking her head and Ashquirking an eyebrow a his siblings eating habits. Blanca laughed it off straighten his tie and grabbing his suitcase.

"You boys be careful on your motorcycle, helmets need to be on am i understood."

"Yes."

was the unison reply he had gotten from them, with a nod of approval he walked over to Nadia and kissed her forehead receiving a smile from her in return.

"I am off you boys behave yourself and have a good day."

Ash waved his father off and Shorter threw up a thumbs up in response as they watched his back leave out the door and the start of an engine of his car a few moments later the screeching of tires hitting pavement and then silence once again. Nadia had finished her breakfast and set her plate into the sink to be washed later. A older woman in a black dress walked up to Nadia with a bow before she spoke.

"Madame Shall I go wake up young master Sing?"

Nadia waited a moment before she answered with soft nod of approval to the maid. 

"Very well I will have him ready for school shortly would you like me to take him."

Ash spoke up instead of Nadia

"No need Alice we can drop him off with our friends brother their classmate and best friends."

"Alright young master Aslan. If you will excuse me I will get him ready to depart shortly."

Nadia walked over to Ash planting a soft kiss on his cheek and then turning to Shorter and doing the same. She was already dressed for work in her maroon pant suit with a black shirt. She checked her watched and sighed. Ash knew that meant his mom had a meeting that she was not looking forward to being at. Shorter gave he a hug of encouragement. Smiling she gathered her things and left as well out.  
A dew minutes later a small ball of preteen energy came barreling down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab his plate. Shoveling it into his mouth and gulping down orange juice. He turned on his heel to finally Acknowledge his siblings in the room.

Shorter looked at Ash who in turn looked at Shorter and then back to Sing who stood clutching his back pack ready to go. Ash ruffled the black puff of hair on his head. Sing laughed mumbling something about being ticklish on his head. 

The trio gathered their belonging and headed out the door some of the staff stopping to wish them a good day as they made there way to their bikes.  
Ash took out a spar helmet and put it on Sing making sure it was a securely in place.

"I'm riding with Ash!"

"Of course you are his your favorite." Shorter snorted as he put his helmet on and started his bike up.

Sing stuck out his tongue to his other older brother and grabbed tightly at Ashes waist. They took of down the street and to their destination. Luckily they had actually made good time getting to their friend Kong's house traffic was not as bad during the winter months so they were thankful for that.

They parked nearby and head to where their friend were hanging out in front of the house. Ash could heard the distinct voice of Kong's mother yelling as they approached the small group.

"Richard you make sure your brother get to school on time now...Oh hello Ash, Shorter, oh and I see Sing is actually early for once. You boys have a good day I have to go to work soon." 

The front door close and with it Kong's mother disappeared within. Sing broke off from his brothers waving his hand at his friend.

"Skipper!"

"Sing!"

The boys did their secret hand shake and laughed. The begin talking about what they were going to do in school today and what was planned for after they had entered their own little world as they talked.

"Sup Alex Bones made it to." Shorter shared a familiar hug and hand shake with them.

"Yea man said we were gonna go to school together to day and drop off the munchkins too."

"Hey!"

Ash laughed as the group took off in the direction of the middle school that the younger ones attended. A sister school to the high school they attended. The group chatted about their weekend. Sharing details of   
dates they had, arcades they went to and dinners they had.

Before they noticed there arrival at the school the two younger ones had already taken off to the entrance calling back and saying their goodbyes as they disappeared into a sea of other children.  
The group made it to their school in record time the bell had just rung signalling them to their classroom.

Shorter, Ash, and Alex had most of their classes together along with homeroom. They had a few classes with Kong and Bones, gym was one of them along with math other than that they were spread out into pairs for most of the say. They said their goodbyes to each other noting that they would meet for lunch and then gym in a bit.

Shorter took his seat the seat next to Alex who shared the duo seating with him. Ash's partner seat was empty much to his enjoyment. He preferred it that way and since he could not sit next to his brother or Alex it was better left void of life.

Their teacher stepped in gathering the students attention from their social groups and began her role call.

"Ashley Marie Sinclair"

"Here!"

"Braxton Percy" 

"Present teach."

"Lillian Rose VonWolff"

"Present."

"Alex Hall"

"Here"

"Aslan lynx Varishikov."

"Present"

"Shorter Griffin Varishikov."

"Here."

After hearing their names the boys tuned out the rest of the attendance being called not listening until the teacher tapped on her desk to get there attention. Shorter yawned as he felt himself start to nod off. Alex elbowed him in his side causing him to sit up and pay attention to whatever the announcement they were about to get.

"Class I would like to bring to your attention that we will be having new two new students transferring into our school today I would like you to all treat them well...you may come in now."

The first student to walk in was a female with brown skin and deep brown colored eyes. She had medium length hair that stopped a little below her shoulder blades the top part of her hair was styled with twin buns. She was average height leaning more towards the taller side.

She was wearing a long black dress with lace sleeves, black lipstick painted her lips. She eyed the classroom with complete disinterest. Only turning her heard to look at the door way as soft smile painted her very stoic look. The other student made their way in eyes not meeting the classroom completely possible the nerves of being put on the spot. They looked up at the class with similar brown eyes with Smile at everyone.   
The other student was in a red sweater and khaki pants. Their black hair was long enough to be pulled into a ponytail that it flowed down their back. 

"Please go ahead and introduce yourself to the class."

The girl let out an audible sigh of irritation a soft hand from the other on her shoulder encouraged her to talk. She Shook her head and look back at the classroom her face showed little too emotion on it so it was hard for the students to gauge her at that moment she was very pretty even with her lac of expression.

"My name is Seiko Nicole Callenreese...would say it was a pleasure but I would be lying."

whispers and mumbles began but were quckly silenced by their techer. Ushering the next student to speak.

"hello, I am Eji Callenreese it is nice to meet you all"

the whispers began again and this time it was hard to settle the talking students.

"Transfer students close to winter break that weird..."

"are they siblings?"

"No way cant be! but the again they have the same eyes."

"Ohhhh they must be foreign there names scream not from here."

"Their both pretty cute although the girl seems scary."

"You think their both Alpha's maybe or beta."

"that girl total screams Alpha and the boy that is a boy right???"

"Not sure if he is he looks like a doll!"

"So pretty."

"Look how big her breast are no way that is natural she had to have work done."

A growl of annoyance was heard from Seiko who rolled her eyes at her new classmates. Hands crossed over her chest in irritation she turned to her teacher.

"You gonna give us seats or am I going to have to find my own."

"As yes, you may have a seat next to Lillian and Eiji you may sit next to mister Aslan in the back their with the blonde hair. As for the rest of you get ready for independent study for your next test, you may converse with your desk mate but no one else please keep your voices to a minimum when the bell rings you may leave and head out that is all."

Eiji mumbled a soft thank you passing the teacher and to his new seat. Quietly getting settle in next to Ash. He did talk not sure if his neighbor was the friendly type.

"So I'm Aslan but just call me Ash."

"Hi, Ash its nice to meet you I hope we can become friends or at least civil." Eiji smiled a soft laugh escaped his lips and sudden Ash felt the temperature rising in the immediate area. He nodded turning his attention away from Eiji and to his books.

what was wrong with him two seconds with this new kid and he already felt like he was having a heart attack. Swallowing his beating heart back into his chest he sighed softly. Catching eiji attention he turned his head almost silently asking if he was alright.

"I am good so, um that girl your sister or relative."

"Yes actually half but still my older sister I am sure she will hate being asked that all day."

"Not a people person?"

"Very far from it I'm afraid but she is a big softy I promise." Ash chuckled smiling as he pointed over to an adjacent desk.

"The purple Mohawk dork is my brother." 

Shorter was busy talking with Alex about their upcoming project. He caught glimpse of Ash talking to the new student Eiji and pointing at him he gave a big smile and waved to the pair before returning to Alex.

"You two look very much alike despite your differences its cute."

"Thanks strange way to put it."

Eiji just laughed and the two talked until the bell rang. Gathering their belonging they headed out the class. Seiko waited at the door Eiji and they left together. Ash met up with Shorter and Alex as they began the   
trek to their next class.

"My class is down the hall catch you guys at lunch." Alex left the pair heading to his biology class he shared with Kong.

"Sooooo how was your talk with the new guy."

"He is nice."

"That's it?"

"Seiko is his sister."

"I figured same last name adopted half?"

"Half."

"Interesting."

"He thinks were cute."

"Well i know I am gorgeous."

"Shut up shorter you idiot."

"Whatever man you know its true your just jealous."

"Far from it, look i gotta go my class is back that way and I already been skipping it every other day."

"Dad is gonna give you the talk again."

"I know it gonna sound like, Just because I am passing with all A's doesn't mean i can skip it blah blah blah work ethic blah blah teamwork."

"You sound just like him."

"Alright catch ya later bro enjoy your musical creative theater class."

"Really Ash."

"Byyyyyeee."

Shorter shook his head and turned on his heels to go into his class. He turned a corner not paying attention to his surrounding and crashed into a smaller body. Throwing his arms around the other to catch them before they his the tile floor below.

"Sumimasen."

"Sumi my what now?"

Shorter looked down at the person in his arms it was the new student Eiji who was cradle in what should have been an awkward position but was far from that.

"Oh sorry force of habit...I'm sorry for crashing into and thank you for catching."

"No worries you alright?" a airy laugh echoed in the nearly empty hall Shorter found himself suddenly uncomfortable with how his body fit against Eiji's. The smaller boy looked up with a smile and nodded.

"I got distracted trying to find my class I wasn't paying attention."

"Nah I wasn't either lets just say a casualty of not paying attention." Shorter smiled down at Eiji still wondering why he was even remotely holding onto the boy still. One thing was sure Eiji did smell really nice it was hard to want to separate.

"Here Let me see that." 

Finding an excuse to break apart from Eiji he took the bright orange paper from his hands and read it. Smiling he handed it back and to eiji.

"Your in luck we have the same class so follow me and I will lead the way."

"Ah that great thank you for your help."

"Think nothing of it."

The pair found themselves heading to class together. Shorter pointing out ways for Eiji to locate the class easier as well as offered him to tag along with Shorter. They arrived at the classroom and entered together taking a seat near each other they waited for the teacher to come in.

"Good morning class as you all know our school winter festival event is coming up and we will be putting on a play I take it you all have read your paper and you can decide within yourselves who will take what role. today will be a free day for you to practice your music, song acting or whatever you see fit."

Small cheers sounded threw the class as things were rearranged around the room. Eiji and Shorter took a small section to themselves close to the piano. Shorter sat on the bench and began moving his fingers against the keys.

"Oh Shorter do you play?"

"Yea my dad made us learn at least one instrument mines so happen to be the piano."

"That is nice."

"What about you?"

"Oh no instruments for me but I do sing a bit."

"Really? look I'll play something and you can sing if you know the words we'll go from there."

"Sure I i do not see the harm in one song."

Shorter began pressing the keys. A soft melody was echoing along with the chattering of other students conversation. Eiji hummed softly getting a feel for the melody and the word that went with it. finally finding his place he opened his mouth.

"I've been ignoring everyone  
I've been wandering around  
I've been deceived everything  
At that time

Then you appeared in front of me  
You ignited my pale heart  
We've been looking for each other  
From now on

Save you oooh oh oooo

Wow saigen nai gisei o  
Wow mōrō to shita risō o  
Wow mō muda ni shinai yō ni to  
Kanashimi o kirikizanda

Get away from me  
Get away from dark nightmare  
Just now chip at your heart  
We just fight for freedom  
Ubaiatte yogo shiatte  
Sore de mo mamoritakute

Get away from me  
Get away from dark nightmare yeah  
We don't want to go through that again  
Toki wa michita hajimari no kane ga naru

Get away from me...."

They both finished and a round of applause sounded from there classmates. Shorter gave a goofy grin and encouraged Eiji to bow to the class.

"Wow that was amazing you two were so in-sync!"

"Shorter Eiji you should be our leads for the play!"

"Yea!"

"They would be perfect!"

"Eiji has the voice of a song bird."

"Shorters piano skills were top notch how come you never play like that normally!?"

"Yea!"

As if on cue from the gods themselves the bell rang and Shorter gathered their stuff and grabbed Eiji and darted out the classroom. Annoyed sighs were heard in the distance.  
Shorter could help himself from laughing as they stop in a random hallway. Eiji smiled soft a soft giggle escaped his lips.

"So i suppose the two of us are now stars in the play."

"It would appear that way well Eiji you are now my partner in crime."

"Oh hehe okay well partner I must take my leave my Sister is giving me a look."

"Alright see ya later!"

Sitting at the end of the hall way was Seiko arms crossed and body language screaming unapproachable. She looked down at Eiji her look visibly softening as what he assumed was Eiji talking to her about what happened. Shorter smiled and turned his back when they disappeared around a corner.

Shorter went through his classes bored and barely paying attention to his lesson. A certain new boy had gotten into his mind and he was having a hard time focusing. Something about Eiji seemed so familiar he would have to talk to Ash about it. The day passed before he knew it, he shared lunch with the guys on the roof and the rest was smooth sailing.

Finding Ash and the gang they all conversed about what went on throughout the day after lunch time they really didn't have much else that happened best Alex near blowing up the science lab.  
They changed and headed outside various activities were going on due to the free day the gym teacher had announced. With break coming up a lot of them had taken a more laid back approach which was really an excuse for them to be lazy.

"Finally its gym!"

Ash shot Bone's a look of questioning curiosity.

"Gym mean we have like two more classes then boom! we get to go home oh by the way we hanging out after or..."

Alex nodded signalling he was free after school. Kong shook his head and sighed softly,

"I wish man I have to go help my mom with something after school so no go today for me."

"Ash Shorter?"

"We actually have to go home today dad wanted to hang out today with us so maybe tomorrow or something."

Shorter nodded in agreement it was on occasion that they got to hang out with their father when he wasn't busy. Today he had wanted to take them out and they couldn't say no to him.

"Yea man dads been trying to do the bonding for the longest we gotta spend that time with him."

"No worries I understand my moms been on this super bonding kick its been nice but a bit overbearing maybe he wants another baby or something I haven't seen him this bad since my cousin was born."

"Mom was like that with Sing so you can imagine my mom all cuddly and sweet in her category of that."

"Ash shhhh she'll hear you talking shit watch."

the gang laughed continuing their talk of comic's and tv shows. Alex departed to go practice with the track team. Kong had left to go discuss strategies at for the next wresting meet. Bone's had fallen asleep someone on the bleachers long ago. With gym being one of their longer period in the day they often found themselves sitting around.

"and the their were two."

"Two and a half if you count bones sleeping over there."

Shorter looked over with a chuckle.

"Maybe, you now you can hang out with the track team I am sure they want their star pole vaulter over there practicing."

"Nah not feeling social."

"Oh you seemed pretty social to me with Eiji."

"Same goes for you mister piano man."

Shorter face visibly became tented with with pink. Ash was no different as they both accused the other.

"Hey I am just trying to make him feel welcome."

"Same."

"Mhmmm."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing at all."

"Anyways gyms almost over."

"Very true which mean almost time to go home and get in the bed...no wait spend time with dad then bed."

Ash shook his head and directed his attention else where. Out the corner of his eye he caught the attention of a familar truffle of black hair, Eiji was nestled in between is sisters legs reading a book. Seiko was leaned against a wall with her headphone in possibly ignoring the world around them. She occasionaly played in Eiji hair twisting it in her fingers whivh in turn rewarded her a laugh from her sibling.

"Ash hey you're staring dude."

"Oh yea sorry just was looking at something."

"Looking at them."

"They seem so close, like you know she wont let anyone hurt him."

"Its an older siblings job."

"I swear Shorter if you say anything about being older..."

"Cause I am the older bro by two minutes."

Ash got up not even bothering to look at his brother any longer. Shorter called his name but he drowned it out the bell was about to ring and he was ready to go. While Ash did enjoy school at times there were days he would rather not be there. 

Today was one of those days between his brothers stupidity and meeting the new transfers he was all tired out. The bell rang and everyone left accordingly the rest of the day fell into place and before it was known the day had ended and the boys were all heading out. Shorter and Ash had parked their biked at Kong's usually they ended up at his how but today they regretted not parking in the school it was getting colder and neither of them wanted to hang around outside for long.

They were the last to leave out from the group consequently running into Eiji and his sister on the way out the door. Ash wave and Shorter smiled at them.

"Heading home Eiji."

"Mhmm busy evening for us."

"Hey well if you not as busy we should hang out sometime."

"Sure I would like that."

"Eiji lets go."

"Okay, well see you guys around."

The pair turned their backs and walked off Seiko looked down and her brother a sad expression looming over his face. 

"Do not get so close you'll only hurt yourself."

"I know..."

"Then push them away."

"I can't"

"Ei-chan please do not do this to yourself."

"For one in my life I just want to feel normal...let me please even if it hurts."

"Eiji..."

"I'll be fine...we'll be fine."

"Come on lets go the longer we take the more shit we deal with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we will be getting more into Eiji and Seiko's background so the chapter will be following them with Ash and Shorter as a background. Head up it will be getting a bit heavy. Oh to clear up some ages Ash, Shorter, Eiji and the gang are all 16 currently. Sing and Skipper  
> are 11.


	4. What once was...is now broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this finished took a bit longer than I intended but ya know life stuff and things and this was a I wrote this but I should have been asleep kinda chapter.  
> This chapter does include some scenes that some might not be comfortable so just a heads up before you get into it.  
>  so without further adieu I bring you a new chapter

"Eiji..."

Please don't call my name with such tenderness.

"Eiji...stay by me."

How can I when I don't even know who you are.

"Forever..."

No everything is meant to last. How can it when something as filthy as me touches it.

"I will protect you so just stay here."

Then where are you now? where are you when I need you the most!

"Wake up..."

Eiji did just that his eyes shot open and he was met with identical brown eyes. Seiko looked down a worried crease in her forehead, Eiji frowned feeling bad about having made Seiko's face bare that look he hated making her worry. She was all he had in the cruel world nothing and no one else. At least it was not feeling that way anymore. He had been hanging around Ash and Shorter a lot in the last two much to Seiko's dismay. He couldn't help himself he just felt like he could breath again, that it was okay to let his guard down with someone other than his sister.

Shorter had taken Eiji out to this new arcade in town. They had went late in the evening and stayed till morning talking and winning tickets. Forgetting that time was passing them without even noticing what was happening it was three am in the morning. Shorter had been goofy and playful with Eiji, he felt his heart warm with every interaction they had. He was so gentle with Eiji showing him how to play certain games and teaching him the trade of the Dance Dance machine. They parted ways and EIji could have swore they would have kissed had he not pulled away, he was dirty and he didn't want to taint Shorter's lips with his. So blushed and proceeded to walk in the direction of his house a bitter feeling rising in his chest.

Ash had gone with Eiji to a local museum that was hosting a new exhibit that was only in town for a short while. They had enter into the new exhibit that was a combination of rare minerals and Egyptian tombs that had been unearthed recently. Ash and Eiji shared a deep conversations of culture and traditions. Eiji Shared with Ash a part of his Japanese heritage and talked about the things he knew that were important he noted that he was mixed but he never knew what else he was completely. At times it bothered him not knowing he wondered for the longest if the woman who made his life hell was actually his mom but that part he would never share. Ash also opened up about his dad's people being Russian and his mother being Chinese. Eiji had notice shorter appearance but Ash looked a bit different than his brother, Eiji was told of how Ash and Shorter had two different mother's but his biological mother was a friend of the family and was not the one who raised him. She was his Aunt growing up and that never changed.

Eiji laid his head down onto her breast and sighed a gentle hand ran through his hair and he almost felt like going back to sleep. Seiko's eyes looked down fondly her hardened expression vanished without a trace.

"Still having those dreams?"

"Always...they never end."

"I know I am sorry i cannot help you."

"You do so much more than you know."

"Sometimes I wish I could was mores."

"Stop that you already do too much now get up I;ll make breakfast its the weekend."

"I know and we have work to so after we need to meet with the gang and that pathetic man we call master."

"Yea...Shorter and Ash invited me out tonight but I told them it wasn't possible today...."

Seiko got up from the bed and wrapped her hair in a messy bun. Her eyes looking down at her younger brother as she raised his head up to look at her.

"you like them."

"I don't"

"Lie again."

"I have no feelings for them..."

"And I am an omega."

"That's a lie."

"Just like the one you are telling."

"Why can it every be simple."

Cause nothing in our life has ever been that way."

"How do I stop it?"

"You don't."

Eiji sighed softly he felt hand run through his long hair. Seiko had always been his comfort she was the only one around him that care well until now but it always been the two of them since he could remember. Since that day long ago when he even found out he had a sibling that existed in his world that he only knew pain. his mind wandered back to that day he knew he had things to do to get ready for tonight but he could not help it.

"come on lazy bones get up we have things to do today and I would like to shower."

"But Ani."

"No Otouto come on get we have to go out for the day and the longer we sit the longer we are forced to stay on our visit."

"Okay."

Eiji detached himself from Seiko and walked over to the vanity, he said down and grabbed a brush to loosen and detangled his hair making it presentable to leave the house with. Seiko had gotten into the shower and was currently singing a Japanese song to herself. Eiji walked into the kitchen and prepared a small bowl of natto for himself and some eggs and toast for Seiko. He said down slipping through his phone as he ate, He sent out a few text messages and finished his food. Seiko came out of the bathroom hair wet and curly with a towel draped on her shoulders. She bit into the toast and grimaced when she seen eiji eating his natto. Eiji laughed and finished eating his food setting his bowl into the sink. 

"I am gonna get ready so we can go I have to put on what was requested of me."

"Yea I have been given mine as well that insufferable man."

A sad smile graced his face as he went to the room to grab the clothing he was sent. A baby blue with pink accent kimono was hung up in the darkest part of the closet. A yellow Obi tied into the outfit. In a box near the vanity lay the hair ornaments he needed to put in his hair. Eiji wanted to puke at the though of the eyes that would be leering at him soon. He stared at himself hard hating the imagine in the mirror. A gentle hand squeezed his shoulders. Behind him stood Seiko fully dressed in a short black dress that cut low to her stomach with a mess over lay that gave a clear view of her breast. He legs where accented with the veil lace tail. She was wearing red high heels with black lipstick. A smokey eye decorated her brown eyes along with a red eyeliner.

She reached down and grabbed a gentle red lipstick from the bag and put it on Eiji, she pulled out a clear gloss and added to it. Deciding to not put eye shadow onto Eiji she put on a black eyeliner and made sure his hair was not out of place. Eiji looked at her sadly reaching for her hand in which Seiko took gladly helping him up. They both said nothing as Seiko reached for her keys and they left out the door and into the car. Seiko drove them about thirty minutes away the ride was silent and continued to be as they drove up to the front door. 

An older man took her keys from her bowed and then left taking the car with him. Eiji's body made an involuntary shiver and a hand reached out and took his Seiko nodded and lead them into the large double doors. Down the hall and a few turns later they had reached their destination a large room decorated in red furniture with painting to expensive to not belong in museums hanging up. They entered the room and took a seat on the near by couch drinks where placed in front of them as they waited.

"Well well my lovely children finally decided to join me."

"Not of our own accord you bastard."

"My daughter you wound me but never the less look how beautiful you two are."

Seiko growled low in her throat only stopping when Eiji Squeezed her hand. The man smirked and took a seat in front of them crossing his legs and resting a hand on his land. His striking blue eyes stared down at the siblings examining them up. Well manicured hands brushed through chocolate brown hair before he spoke.

"I have business to attend to later on today. I have called you hear because you are needed today for the normal work I have set up rooms for you two to go into you will do the normal and be on your way unless i need you later on, which will most likely be a the later. Now off with you I am done."

They bowed as he exited two large beta males came and separated them, leading them into two different rooms. Eiji couldn't help but let a look of despair cross his face as he was lead into his room, the door was closed behind him and a large bed with freshly cleaned sheets was waiting for him. Reluctantly he crawled into the bed and sat down on the bedside table lay a glass of water and a powered substance he was all to familiar with. He sighed as he dumped the powder into the glass and watched it dissolve. With a reluctant sigh he down the liquid sticking his tongue out in disgust.

The door opened slowly and two men noticeably larger than Eiji entered the room. He could smell it two horny alphas they looked almost feral in his eyes as the guards dragged them in. Salivia was dripping down there lips almost pooling on the floor, their heavy breaths echoed in the nearly silent room. The door closed and Eiji was left in the room with the two men who were approaching closer and closer. He slipped his clothes off his shoulder and tied the leather collar around his neck. He already knew his routine before he could sigh his body was flung harshly against the head board.

That was gonna bruise later on tonight. Hands tore at his clothing leaving the nice Kimono in near tatters on the floor discarded like a dirty rag. Hands clawed up his body gripping him harshly, more bruises was all Eiji could think about. A mouth dripping with thick saliva found it way onto Eiji's darting a tongue in and out trying to taste every nook and cranny in his mouth. He wanted to puke right then and there, another mouth found its way to his lower body licking and biting at his waist sticking fingers into him that he wish were never there.

Eiji mind hand long since left after each encounter like this he had learned to just slip away into his mind before he could feel the pain of being enter unprepared and being taken over and over relentlessly with no remorse for his body. A small part of him wished he had the strength to end it, maybe take his life so he could never feel this again. How many time had he longed for death to embrace him but was always rejected.

There was the pain that shot straight up his spine his painful moans seemed to do nothing more than egg on the subjects even more. He hated this, but how could he even dream of making it stop he was property nothing more nothing less. Him and Seiko where nothing more than ingredients . His mind wandered to her he always felt she had it the worse though he would not dare say that to her. 

His mind wandered back to reality pain was prevalent in his body he could feel the bruises starting to form on his skin. Anger was all he remember red painted his vision and he found strength in his own irritation. His hands wrapped around the man's neck who was on top of him. He squeezed until struggled breaths became silent gasps and wheezes, then Silence his hand removed from the mans neck and he tossed his body off of him with what little strength he had. The other man had cowered into the corner not daring to meet those dull brown eyes for fear that he would be taking his own last breath.

Eiji moved his finger signaling for the man to come to him his scent filling the room with an intoxicating sweetness that the others senses began clouding the alphas own sense of reasoning. So he moved closer to Eiji and stood in front of him.

"kneel."

He did just that

"Grovel."

Hands reached out and caressed Eiji's foot. Eiji's face soured and with full force kicked the man straight in the mouth knocking teeth out and sending him reeling to the floor blood seeping out of his mouth and a look of pure fear.

A female with long red hair walked into the room in her hand lay several medical tools a few vials to collect blood and few to collect bodily fluids, with missing a beat Eiji held out his arm a band was wrapped around it and his vein was found she stuck him with the needle and gathered what she needed. She scrapped at his skin and collected the sweat that had accumulated around his neck, into another jar. Lastly she spread Eiji's legs and go her sample from within him. No word were spoken during this transaction. She labeled her vials and left without further word.

Getting up Eiji walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change his ordeal was done for now and Seiko's would be over shortly it always too longer with her. He turned the nob of the shower and left the water on cold stepping in he gently washed himself. Before he could stop himself unwanted tears slid down his cheeks he could never tell what his tears actually meant anymore he sunk to the shower floor and cried in silence until he couldn't any more.

He stepped out and changed into something normal jeans and a sweater sliding on his sneaker he payed no mind to the bodies in the room he just wanted out and so he left not daring to turn around or look back he wanted to get out. 

His walk back to the main hall felt like eternity he was greeted by a solemn Seiko and the man they called father. His smiled made Eiji sick to his stomach and the bile in his stomach was inching closer and closer to his throat. He shook it off and hardened himself this was nothing new this was not even the worse of it so he could not afford to show his feelings.

"Ahhh my little birdie finally finished with today's testing."

He was met with Eiji's silence.

"Very well you are dismissed i expect you when i call for you again yes we have a lot of work to perfect this substance and the last thing i will have is your tardiness and noncooperation correct.....good now you may go out my sight to both of you."

Eiji did not miss a beat as he grabbed Seiko's hand and left out the door. The butler had already brought the car around. Seiko took the keys swiftly and the pair entered into their vehicle not bothering to put seat belts on and drove off. They remained silent for a good part of the ride neither ever felt like talking after there ordeals. It took some time before they would talk to each other about what happened Seiko looked over at Eiji her own eyes sad at the dullness of her brother's eyes. Seiko had a uncanny ability to sense Eiji's distress mind she never had to ask to get him to talk to her. 

"I killed him."

"..."

"I strangled that bastard with my hand....and...I."

"You hate that its so easy."

"Yes."

"That is the life we have lived once day someone will hold those hands and tell you to forgive yourself."

"No one day someone will finally put a bullet in more or I will be someone's trophy Omega shackled and chained, pregnant at every opportunity given."

"Eiji..."

"I wanna believe that..."

"then way do you not?"

"The same way you believe you're a beast."

"Eiji that is different..."

"How!? how is it any different that what you are believing...look at me i am dirty...I'm so unworthy of life that even death refuses to take me...I am just sick of it."

Seiko could do nothing but look on with sad eyes she reached out her free hand wiping away the tears that started spilling down Eiji's face. He grabbed her hands tightly and let himself cry this was routine for them, Eiji always felt selfish Seiko never cried after her ordeal she never expressed herself in front of him not for fear but she was his strength his atlas to his world that seemed to always have it in for him. Without his sister around he felt numb.

"Eiji stop that we have both been through so much fucked up shit in our lives its not fair it has never been fair but we live and survive and that all we can do, now wipe your face please we are almost at the bar and the gang will start asking question you are not going to answer."

A nod was given as Eiji released her hand from his. Laying his head back he sigh softly, he just wanted a nap right now but he hand things to attend too. He closed his eyes for a short moment trying to calm his beating heart. The car pulled to a stop in front of an underground bar, Seiko let Eiji out the car and drove off to go par behind it.

Eiji walked in looking and was greeted with the faces of his gang pats on the back and smiles all around before they continued what they were doing prior to his arrival. A lot of his gang was made up of societal rejects a bunch of beta's who never found there place in life and wandered down dirty paths that lead them into his path. A handful of Alphas that had been use and abused unable to fit into their normal roles in life some who followed Eiji command because it gave them purpose something they had never been given only expected to know. Also 2 omegas that he had save long ago that had pleaded to follow him to the end. A young girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes ran up to him hugging his waist. He reached down patting her head lovingly he received a warm smile that soothed his heart a bit.

"Eiji-okasan!"

"Hello Lilith have you been behaving while I was away."

"Always!"

"Good go back to the back and play its getting late and I want you asleep soon."

"Ooooookay!"

The little girl ran off and out of sight to the back of the run down bar. Seiko joined his side as he whistled for his gang member in the bar to come around him. Once they gathered around his face changed and his expression steeled. Everything was silent and they waited for his command Eiji was an anomaly to them despite his second gender one could not tell just by being around him. They hand to know him understand him as a whole to get him.

"I have a hit coming to the bar tonight we have been trying to off this guy for months and I will finally have him on my terms, he has avoided running into us but that ends tonight my informant tickled false info to get him here so you all understand how serious this situation is. Everyone is to be vigilant tonight his gang has never seen your faces only mine so I will be in disguise. You are to pretend to be regular patrons of the bar, he had no idea this bar belongs to us only that it is in our territory. No regular people will be in this bar so once the shot out starts everyone is free game gun them down and be done. Any questions?"

"So is he gonna try and of ya oooorrr?"

"Possibly or kidnap me which ever get his point across tonight don't expect it to be cordial for long."

"Gotcha boss."

"Good anyone else?"

When he was met with silence he nodded his head waving to dismiss them back to what they were doing. Eiji walked into a separate area in the back passing Lilith as she was raging at some fighting game she was playing headset and all shouting at the screen. He shook his head softly making a note to limit her time she spent around some of the members of the gang she was picking up bad habits from them. Seiko followed behind him as they went to the small room tucked in the very back. Looking at the clock it was already creeping closer to 10pm he barely had an hour left before the other started to arrive.  
Seiko walked to the small closet discarding her cloths to the floor she pulled out a short black skirt and fishnets. A purple top that hugged her body and her black combat boots. She pulled out a blade and stuck it in her boot. She decided against the gun at the current moment she was going to be behind the bar for a good portion so she decided to stash it under their. She finished off her look by tying up her hair so she could slip on the short cut wig, she threw on some make and called it done. She looked over at Eiji who nodded and walked to the closet discarding his clothes to the floor Seiko frowned at the familiar marks on his body the deep bruises that had already formed hideous purple and yellow marks.

Eiji sighed softly as he could feel the eyes on him.

"Don't you do that I seen the scratches on you back they are deep we need to take care of them after this."

Seiko said no more as she pop a stick of gum i her mouth and waited. Eiji shook his head as he looked through the wardrobe, his fingers landed on a black and red shoulder less dress. He grabbed a black shawl to throw around his shoulders. The dress feel down to his knees and allowed him to put his gun on a thigh holder in the chance he would need it which he would. Letting down his hair he sat down near Seiko so she could do his make up. 

Seiko pulled out a long blonde wig and tied up his hair into it. She pulled out a curling iron and did some light curls in his hair. She gave him a smokey eye and deep red lips to match the bottom of his dress. He slide on a pair of short red heels and back away from the mirror. turning around he couldn't help but look at his body he was fit and toned filled out in areas that most omega found themselves having plumpness in. He was able to fill out the dress nice and no one would tell that he was actually a male and not a female, Seiko had done a great job on his make up.

"Thank you Seiko this should work at least until I am in his face and by then he will already be dead."

"That's the plan come on its almost time we need to get into our places."

"Lilith! bed time!" Eiji shouted for the small child who came barreling into the room

"I am here okasan!" Lilith made her way over to the small cot in the corner she looked at Eiji a bright smile on her face and tapped her cheek signaling she wanted a kiss there. Eiji obliged and kised her on it and the forehead. He received one on return as well as a hug. Seiko was giving a kiss on the cheek as well as a big hug. She clasped onto the cot and curled up tightly. The switch on the wall was flipped off and the pair exited leaving Lilith to sleep peacefully.

"Shorter can you not where the hell are we even at?!"

"Shhh come on Ash live a little."

"Yea till mom finds out we are not sleeping over at Kong's house, then who is going to get us out of this one hmm mister bright ideas."

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it."

"Of course we will...whatever as long as there are drinks involved I don't really care. I am gonna need one after this blow to shit."

"Relax look there it is it seem lively already!"

"It seems like a dump."

"Looks Ash can be deceiving, Now come on we need to sneak in with that group so we blend in."

"whatever."

The Duo found themselves among the crow that had walked in as a pack. It was little to easy Ash though to himself as they slipped right in and too a seat on a corner couch near a pool table. Shorter had walked to the bar and grabbed the pair two beers to start off the night. After taking his seat near his brother they look around to the other occupants of the room a few rough looking guys loomed over the pool table joking and cursing at each other as they play a game of duos. Over in a corner seat was a man in a very expensive looking suit. Ash recognized the brand as it was one of his father's favorite and he knew that suit cost a couple of thousands. Around him were a few men that looked to be body guards must have been someone important but in a run down place like this he could not imagine why. Out the corner of his eye he caught sight of a blonde woman leaning over the bar and grabbing drinks. A woman with red hair joined her side cigarette in mouth to add to the already heavy musky of burnt ash and liquor. Ash squinted a bit as he looked at the pair of women who were being called over by the man in the nice suit. He was thrown out of his thoughts by Shorter's voice calling his name.

"Hello earth to Ash you listening?"

"Yes sorry got distracted..."

"Ooooohh looking at those hotties from across the room? didn't know you liked blondes and redheads."

"No its just they look familiar."

"Like something you smashed?"

"No Shorter my shit dude I don't sleep around that much."

"mhmm sooo they look like some from school maybe?"

"Maybe i don't know lets just drink and head out soon, we are gonna have to stay in some shitty motel for the night anyways."

"Ah now that's the spirit."

Ash chuckled and tossed back the beer with Shorter time went by a few more drinks in there hands and they were starting to feel a bit tipsy. Neither of them had noticed the deadly silence that consumed the bar and nor did they register the sound of gun shots going of in the back until Ash was grazed in the arm by a flying bullet. The sting knocked him out of his drunken state and into an alert one he dove on top of shorter and hid under the table as shots rang out and bodies fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Hush Shorter move under the tables the keep away sign might lead to a back entrance we have to go now!"

"Ash your arm it's bleeding!"

"Yea I know and so is your's but your so pumped on adrenaline you did not notice now shut up and move!"

The pair crawled to under the tables trying to avoid the mess above them there was shouting and screaming bullet flying into walls and so much commotion they couldn't make out who was saying what. Bodies of those either dead or mortally wounded lay on the ground in there path. Ash wanted to puke and Shorter hand not been so lucky enough to hold down the contents of his stomach. They crawled finally reaching the stay away sign on the back door. Ash turned the knob and felt a force pull him forward, He was greeted with a young girls face who held her hands up and mouth shhhhh as she pulled them in.

Ash wanted to slap himself this hand to be a dream right he was high or that drink was drugged and this was all a dream. Some fucked up dream that he would wake up from be in his bed and shake off right or so he though as the little girl got up and closed the door signalling them to come to the back with her.

"Who are you?"

"You will get in my mama's way if you stay out there its best if you stay here with me you don't look like a bad guy."

Now it was Shorter's turn to be confused as they were lead into a small room with a cot in it and a few mirrors the little girl sat back onto the cot the dulled out sounds of gunfire and screams did not seem to bother her at all. Shorter got up from the ground and slapped his own face causing the young girl to tilt her head.

"Little girl who are you."

"I am not suppose to tell that to anyone unless Okasan says its okay."

"Okasan....you say mama earlier your mom is here?"

"Correct now shhhh before the bad people find us."

"Bad people? outside...."

Ash placed a hand on Shorter's shoulder giving him a look that meant just hush. They had no idea what they had gotten into and the only one around who did have any kind of clue was the little girl in front of them, who just seem to quietly fiddle with a stuffed animal in her hands. The awkward silence of the room was filled with a loud bang that cause both boys to jump back to the wall next the girl. She instantly back herself up against the wall holding the stuffed animal closer. The man came in clutching his side bleeding out Ash hand recognized the man from earlier in the suit even i his bloody and beaten form.

"Stupid fucking omega brat!"

Shorter looked at Ash and the back to the man who had not noticed there presence yet he lean against the door frame breathing heavily and nearly on the verge of losing consciousness. No one dared move as the man was holding a forty five caliber pistol in hand. Ash nudge Shorter to alert him to the gun in hand but he had forgotten the bullet that grazed him earlier caused his to made an audible sound that turned the bleeding mans attention to them. 

"You must be one of that stupid whores pe-"

The man was unable to finish as he dropped to the floor bullet straight to the heart, a pool of blood flowed from the wound staining the floor in a deep red. Ash stared unable to more or express how he was feeling at the moment he was scared but not completely frightened. He looked over to see Shorter seemed to be in the same situation it was almost like they had seen something like this before may on TV, but that did not explain why the scene before him did not send him into puking up his gut it was a dead mans body in front of him. A familiar voice broke him from his trance as the sound of clicking heels hit the floor with haste.

"Lilith!"

"I am here! I am okay!"

The blonde hair woman in the red and black dress appeared in front of them in the room gun drawn and bathe in blood that was most defiantly not her own. Her eye looked mortified as she stared down at the pair before her. Dammit was were her eyes so familiar, she went to enter the room when strong arm made a reach for her yanking her by the hair only to remove it from her head it was a wig underneath it was long black that flowed down as she turned quickly on her assailant elbowing him in the gut and gunning them down right before their eyes. That was no woman in front of them and Ash couldn't help but call out to them.

"EIJI?"

He turned to them a sad expression painted clearly on his face, Siren began to sound in the distance brought on by the onslaught of bullets that rang in the bar. Behind Eiji joined the red headed woman that he could not get a closer look at it was Seiko clear as day standing in front of him hand clutching a wound on her side.

"Eiji we have to-......why are they here!!!"

"I don't know they should be here this shouldn't be happening why now!?"

"We do not have time for that we have to go Lilith do Auntie a Favor take these keys start the car and get in the back and stay ducked under okay."

"Yes ma'am!" Lilith darted out the room and to the back window escape to the car she knew was theirs. without ant hesitation she had done what was told of her and climb into the back throwing over a blanket to hide herself.

"Can you both walk?"

"Yea..."

"Yes."

"Then let go come on Eiji we don't have all day they will be here any moment."

"Right..."

Eiji ran for the back escape hopping into the passengers seat as Seiko stepped on the gas full throttle. She drove like a bat out of hell barely heading stop signs and light in he quest to get them as far away as possible.The ride was silent and no one had said anything they pulled up to the apartment they own and woke up Lilith to make her move herself into her room as they help the boys recover themselves enough to make it into the house with their own strength.

They arrived at the door and casually walked in the smell of the bar following them in the normally flower smelling living room. Seiko went into the bathroom to fetch medical supplies while Eiji pulled out the couch bed and directed the boys to sit on it, Seiko approached the room with the supplies in hand lifting up Shorter's shirt first to clean the wound on his lower arm with any luck it might not leave a mark. She disinfected it and wrapped it moving on to Ash's shoulder injury that far more deep. repeating her steps she noticed that neither boy had winced or eve so much as flinched during the process. There eyes were solely on Eiji who was standing opposite of them.

"Eiji..."

"Ei-chan...."

"No don't do this please you weren't suppose to know! god you weren't suppose to be there how did you even get there and why tonight of all night just why!" panic set in Eiji could feel his lungs in his chest burn it was so hard to breath why was the room so lopsided. His hand clasped his chest and he found himself unable to take deep breaths. Fear sunk in and his scent spiked in the room covering it in a sticky hum.

Shorter was the first one of them to reach out and try to touch Eiji who in his manic state flinched and drew back. Ash looked at his brother and back to the panicked boy in front of him, both giving a silent nod they trapped and encircled Eiji attempting to calm him before his panic attack became full blown.He fought against there hold eventually settling down in their arm, they said nothing as they drew away from him and the start of tear began to fall down Eiji's face.

Shorter hand back up onto the pulled out bed sofa feeling like the world was slightly spinning he was pushed down by Seiko who in turn walked over to Ash and made him lay down as well. She mouth something to Eiji as he exited the room and closed a door. Shorter and Ash were having a hard time keeping their eyes awake Shorter was the first one to allow the darkness to take him and Ash was slowly falling into it himself the last thing he remembered was Seiko speaking and then darkness claimed him as well.

"The adrenaline wore off finally." Seiko hand bandaged herself during the whole ordeal as Eiji had been in good hands allowing her some time to fix her broken body the knife had gotten her good but not enough to justify as trip to the ER. She lit a cigarette and leaned on the counter looking at the unconscious boys before her. Shaking her head she could see Eiji was lurking at the door way exhaustion clear on his face. She took one last drag of he cigarette and put it out, she really needed to stop smoking when she was stressed. Shaking off the nights events she headed to the room herself to finally rest it was well passed 3am and she just wanted to sleep.

"This is going to be one big fucking mess..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked how this chapter came together. I was drawing inspiration from the anime when i though about Eiji and Ash's fast moving relationship and how it I was gonna tie Shorter into it cause I love that pairing as you can see lol. I though it would be a bit rough and it was because i felt like mimicking their first encounter was bleh so I kinda mixed a bunch of their interactions into this here chapter and that was the result of it and I liked where it headed. I had to Keep in mind that Ash is not going to be well the Ash I watched/read cause well a new life so I sat around thinking how would teenage Ash been without all his back story I did the same for shorter and I am getting it together it actually been a bit easier than Eiji. Eiji has be on a whole other ball game of how i want him to pan out so far I've got it but its still being worked on. Seiko is a character of my own workings her personality is kinda drawn from alot of things mainly the sisterly role which is from me as I am an elder sister myself. If you ever watched Utena revolutionary girl that kinda my inspiration for having sort of contradictory characters. well enough of my chit chat hope to have the new chapter up soon bye for now.


	5. The small steps we take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be shorter waaaay shorter than I would like but I need to cut this so i can move to the next chapter. This chapters flow has been giving me a bit of the blues due to the flow. I am already working on the next chapter as we speak and it is coming out alot better and my flow is back.

Eiji barely slept, did i even fall asleep in the first place? he had been so wired since we go home I haven't had a change to close my eyes. He can still smell the blood on my some of it was mine but it of it wasn't. deciding he needed a bath or shower honestly at the point he just wanted to drown. He looked over at Seiko who had decided that after last nights gun fight and the wound on her side that she was only going to sleep in her underwear, he don't blame her for that choice as long as she is comfortable.

Eiji got up as slow as I could careful not to wake my sleeping sister that was the last thing she needed was to be rudely awakened at eight in the morning not after last night. Turning on the water he mad sure it was cold my body still hurt from before and the fight at the bar did not really help with the pain. So this was the alternative, the blood washed down from his body and he finally felt clean well as clean as someone as dirty as me could feel.

Putting on a simple t-shirt and some shorts Eiji made his way out of the room and into in the living eyes wandering to the boys laying on the sofa bed. Seiko must had cover them up last night Eiji though as he walked over to them sitting so as not to disturb them out their slumber. He moved his hand to rest over each boys forehead, they both felt feverish to touch. Gunshot wounds was all Eiji could could think about, they must have been hit in the crossfire. How much he hated himself to thin that this was his fault.

His hands pulled back from their heads and He made his way over to get a glass of water and some meds. A sudden ring threw him out of his personal thoughts, EIji had not been expecting a called and he knew that was not his phone. Looking over the counter he located the source of the ring it was Ash's phone and on the call ID was the words Mom. Hesitant to answer but afraid he would get the pair in trouble Eiji picked up the phone and too a deep breath.

"Hello."

"Ash you should have called..wait who is this."

"Eiji..."

"Oh Eiji pardon me I was about to unleash my fury on you and not my son. He was suppose to be at Richard's."

"Oh yes we actually met up last night and he decided to come and stay over my house since its been a while since we hung out sorry for not informing you when it happened those two are dead to the world right now, But i can give them the fury for you if you would like."

"Hehe no need Eiji just tell them to call me when they wake up please."

"Yes ma'am I will let them know you called."

"Oh and Eiji?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yall practice safty."

"oh um yes ma'am of course."

"Good...well have a good day bye."

"Bye."

The line died and Eiji's face was painted a light pink as he set the phone down and walked over to the sofa bed. Was it so obvious had be let himself get to close to the boys that even the small inteaction they shared in front of their mom had he thinking something else. He shook his head and signed thinking when has his life become a mess or was the mess just beginning, abandoning the the though he got comfortable on his knees next to where Shorter's head was. Reaching up a hand he gently tapped Shorter's cheek until those familiar brown green eyes finally opened groggy and full of exhaustion. a hand reached up and touched Eiji's cheek in return with a tired smile.

"Eiji..."

"Shorter...I...I have some medicine for you can you swallow these pills?"

"Y-yea I feel kinda hot..."

"Yea you and Ash are both running fevers I need to get both your fevers down."

"Oh...kinda explain why I feel so shitty..."

"yea I'm so sorry."

"Eiji...EIji don't cry...please"

"Come on birdie, I don't know why but come on."

"Ash..."

"I kinda woke up hearing yall talk."

"Sorry Ash...I just came to give you some medicine. Both of ya'll are feverish and I wanna bring it down."

"Thank birdie."

"Don't thank me...I did this to you."

"Birdie..."

"Bunny..."

"I do not deserve those names look what i did to you, look what you got caught up in because of me...."

"What did we get caught up in Birdie..."

"When you wake up I will tell you and then this might be the last time I see you..."

"no it won't be birdie..."

"Trust me, it will. now here open....."

Eiji held up the glass of water to Shorter's lips and dropped the pills in his mouth. Once he had swallowed Eiji pushed Shorter back down and covered him up again his lips put a soft kiss on his forehead and Shorter was on his way again to sleeping before Eiji had even left his side. Moving over to Ash's Side Eiji found himself brushing back blond hair, He found piercing green eyes staring into his very soul and it was unnerving it was as if Ash was trying to figure him out without him saying. Eiji put the glass up to his lips and dropped the pills in his mouth, Ash swallowed and laid back down but not before grabbing Eiji's hand and staring at him with a look and even Eiji couldn't read.

"Lay down Ash we can talk in a little bit."

"Why can't we talk now?"

"Because...gunshot wounds leave a fever in your body you need rest."

"Then how come you are not laying down."

"I am used to it..."

Eiji gave a sad smile and walked away from the two, Ash tried to fight the sleep that was taking him over but he could only do it for so long. With each minute his eyes got heavier without his consent. The world of dreams soon found him but this time it was blank and all he could see was darkness and the retreating back of Eiji as he he would completely walk out of their lives and leave them here. He ran he ran faster than he had ever felt before but he could not catch up. Eiji stood still turning around slowly just as Ash was about to grab him the image distorted in front of him. He was no longer looking at Eiji but himself covered in blood with cold dead green eyes. A tattered white button up and guns around his body Dream Ash back away from the image of himself. Who was that? it could not have been him right why was he covered in blood and an earring in his ear the color of his eyes what was this in front of him.

He heard his name be called with desperation he watched himself turn around and bang on an invisible door repeatedly until it broke apart from him shooting a blur ran into the image of himself he could almost make out the silhouette but unfortunately he would miss it as his body shot up from the place he was laying harsh breaths escaped his lips and Shorter was by his side patting his back. Eiji was in the kitchen tray in hand that held a few snacks and tea.

"Bad dream?"

"I think maybe...more like a vision."

"Oh, well do not dwell to much on it."

"I'll try not to...those for us?"

"Yea though I would get you something before we talk, Shorter seems to be waking up himself so we can begin when he is coherent."

Shorter sat up wrapping the blanket around his body, he extended his hand out and grabbed the cup of tea from Eiji. Seiko had come into the living room leaning against the wall arms folded in front of her chest her own chocolate eyes staring down at Eiji urging him to go on. The smell in the air was thick with anxiety, fear and sadness. It almost choked the teens as they found it difficult to breath in at at the moment all words they though they could speak came out in silence. 

"This all started long ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies for you reaching this chapters end so quickly. I have a stay at home order so I have so much time to write and even start a new fact that I have been thinking. So I will be posting that soon along with new chapters to this story. Next time we get the full story from Eiji and then some.


	6. A past unlike the rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji tells his and Seiko's story, and how the past truly does haunt you

His voice was so calm and soothing that Shorter had no choice but to be drawn in by it. The scent around him so calm like an open meadow blowing a gentle breeze flowing through his hair, it was almost like he was not inside an apartment with the tension of a thick summer rain. Eiji calmly set down his cup of tea with a sad smile gracing his features his large innocent brown eyes stared at them watching them move this was not there normal birdie this was a hawk watching every small movement they made. Shorter was finally able to speak swallowing a breath he did not now he was holding.

"So um who is the child?"

Eiji looked at shorter for a moment before replying the smell of a freshly lit cigarette filled the air and Seiko took a long drag of it.

"That is my Daughter lilith."

Eiji waited for them to have anymore follow up question before he continued when none were spoken he began talking once again.

"She just turned six a little while a very smart girl for her age." Ash began to do quick math in his head before his eyes widened and he met Eiji's sad smile.

"That would mean you had her at teen you have been mated since you were teen how?! most omegan's do no have heats until they are 12 even the most fertile." Seiko scoffed putting out he cigarette and pulling up a chair.

"Most don't live with a sadistic bastard going up."

"Seiko." She tsked and shook he head as she let Eiji go back to talking to the boys.

"Our father...if one could even call him that since he just picked us up, I was used a lot my body was never my own Lilith father is a man I will kill when i get the chance, I went into my first head with him around after our parents were in a business deal. It was so intense that I ran away as soon as I could I had Seiko lock my door and I hid. The day passed by and somehow my door was unlocked in front of me stood the boy who was at the time sixteen. His eyes hungrily looked over me and before i knew it he was on me i could not stop my bodies natural reaction to him. I was able to avoid being mark from him but not with his planting his seed in me and I became pregnant with Lilith at such a young age."

Ash and shorter could hardly stop there reaction both were on the verge of throwing up they could feel the bile rise in their throats. Seiko sighed softly getting up from her spot and sitting between the boys, her hands found there way to their backs and she rubbed soothing circles into them. Hoping to calm down there erratic scents when there faces regained color to them she made them drink so Eiji could finish. He was already clutching his arm small trembles shaking him.

"I know disgusting but I love Lilith regardless of who her Father is, Fredrick is his name but he goes by Arthur on the streets a vile human being that should have long been erased long ago. That is the story behind Lilith that child comes from my body the only pure thing about it."

Ash wanted to reach out his instincts telling his to reach out and comfort Eiji but the reaction his body was currently having to hearing what was going on made it impossible for him to move from his spot, he somehow ended up leaning on Seiko finding his head on her chest her heartbeat was in his ear and it was soothing. Shorter was currently leaned over hands interlocked and a serious expression on his face. Ash was able to find his voice after he realized Eiji was waiting on them to ask their questions before he continued speaking.

"You said your father..well the man who adopted you...what of your mother surely she was somewhere how could she let this happen to you!?"

"That woman has long since died when i was very young."

"I'm Sorr-"

"Don't be...cause I was the one who killed her..."

"...."

"My mother was an abusive woman I am not even sure she was my real mother. What little memory I have of that witch I have a strong feeling that she did not birth me. I mean what mother lets he child be raped by the men she dates and then sells them for cash because of a useless burden that she never wanted."

"Eiji..."

"The first time I was ever shown any kindness was the day I dropped a toaster in her bath and watch it steal the life out of her body, I wanted to be free from her I could not take it. no more medication to keep me quiet as my body was stolen, beaten, and abused. Played with like a toy meant to be enjoyed. I will never forget that winter because the day she died i mean the sweetest family I could have died I wanted to die but they took me in I new i had to return but I just wanted to linger with them. There mom was so pretty the first time she spoke I knew she was what a real mother should have been. Not what I had at home. I will never forget riding with them in the cherry red car it smelled like soft rain. It is one of my fondest moments in life. Not long after my mother's death I was picked but by our adopted father. I found out Seiko was my half sister from a different omega male while I was not sure who my real mother all i knew was that he was also an omegan male. Our father is someone we have no clue is or if that man is even alive."

Ash took in a deep breath as his mind started running a mile minute recalling memories of his own happy content childhood and hearing stories of Eiji's which he sure was only the tip of the Iceberg in it. Memories flooded his mind as he recalled things that he was not sure actually happened or where his made making of falsehoods. Shorter jumped out of his seat rushing over to Eiji kneeling and taking his hand in his own. The sudden moment startled Eiji a bit as he jumped back unshed tear prickling at his eyes.

"Ei-chan..."

"What..."

"You...it was you."

"It was me? Shorter what are you talking about, you are not making any sense..."

"Ash look at him!"

Eiji and Seiko were throughly confused as they watched the siblings, Ash's jade green eyes widened in realization and he was at Eiji's side his head in his lap buried there inhaling his scent. Tears flowed down both boys eyes and Eiji found himself stroking there hair lovely trying to calm the to teens in front on him. There bodies trembled and shook as choked sobs erupted from their throats. Eiji waited for them to calm down before trying to understand the ramblings of the brothers before him. 

"I will get some more tea and water..." Seiko got up and headed to the kitchen with a tired sigh as she refilled the tea pot and brought over a few water bottles. She took a seat again and waited with Eiji for the two to calm themselves out of there erratic state. She was thoroughly curious as to what had triggered them to respond like this what in the story had them both so upset. after what felt like nearly an hour the boys called down in front of them finally able to breath without letting a sob escaped as they called out Eiji's name. Who had started also crying along with them they reach up and both wiped an eye each and smiled at him. Ash being the first one to regain his composure spoke.

"You were the girl...well boy who we bonded to as children in central part during winter you were jacket-less under the play ground we...we took you home...you only stayed a little bit before you left we couldn't find you mom tired to find you but she could not even with dads connections and with the small amount of information you had given us. We tired but everything came up as a dead end we could asked mom about it years later. She said she knew you were being hurt and that she had to help you...Eiji forgive us...please...."

"Yea Ash and I we cried for so long no able to understand why it hurt so much when you disappeared from our lives....we eventually grew but the pain stilled remained I can't believe you were that person from so long ago...." Eiji gave a sad smile as his fingers ran through blond and purple hair.

"I will not ever be that person I was before to much blood on these hands to much death follows me, I tried to forget. tough guy, boy prostitute, stone killer look at what I’ve done..."

"Don't you say it, The words out of your mouth better not be what I know you are going to say." Ash warned him in a tone that left no room for debate.

Seiko met Eiji's eyes and nodded, tears poured down Eiji's face but for some reasons not of sadness. Seiko got up grabbed her keys and jingled them getting Eiji's attention, She motioned to Lilith's room and then to the front door. She gathered Lilith up in her arms as the little girl smiled and waved goodbye to her mom leaving with her Aunt out the door. Seiko figured some private time was insured for her brother so she vacated the house taking lilith with her to get some food and maybe go around town. After yesterday she needed some air and Eiji needed some private time with the pair.

the trio sat in comfortable silence each hand was held and tears were shared among them. Eiji found himself sandwiched between the two Alpha males. When they finally had there time to calm down they tired speaking again. Shorter was able to finally talk now being the more sensitive of the two he found it hard to speak at Eiji's first revelation but now he had the resolve too he needed too. Eiji needed them whether he new it or not or whether he accepted it. He was about to be stuck with the brothers.

"Are you safe now?"

"I'm a murder Shorter...."

"No you survived..."

"...no....I killed and took lives."

"Because you had too..."

"That still does not change the blood on these hands."

"That does not matter."

"Shorter..."

"Look we may not understand and be naive to the world you live in but let us help you let us be there for you...we are not going anywhere not now not when your eyes are crying out for help not when you seem so hurt."

"My name is a signal for massacre Shorter...they know that having me around means death will follow them I can't let you be hurt by me I just can't do it....it would be best for you to forget me forget I ever existed and live your life do not chain yourself down to one such as me leave before you regret that my name ever crossed your lips. I am a toy a puppet...I will eventually be a mindless weapon you do not deserve that in your life."

"What I deserve is to have the one who makes my heart race when I see them smile, or has my heart flutter from just speaking...I do not care about the blood on your hands nor the bodies that had perished by your hands I want you for all you come with."

"Shorter do not...stop your crazy...."

"No Eiji he is not crazy and nor am I every since that day all those years ago I never connect the feeling that something was missing in my heart all these years all this time that was you...it was you who was missing you who had my heart. I am with Shorter I do not care about all the bloodshed because you are more than that blood, more than the vile hands that took you without your consent more than just some weak omega. You are Eiji."

"I’m a murderer... okay! I’m not the student body president or a summer camp counselor. I told you before. I kill people. This... is my life! I will never be what you think I can...!" Eiji erupted into violent sobs, shaking like a leaf in the wind as Short moved to pick up Eiji and bring him to his room. Ash followed closely behind as they reached the bed Shorter to his back and Ash holding his front as he cried. Fat tears rolling down pained eyes violent wailed of pain, fear, and darkness echoed in the silent apartment. how long had it been since Eiji let out his feelings his hands gripped Ash's Shirt tightly almost digging his nails into pale skin.

Shorter rubbed his face into Eiji's neck trying to release a scent to calm the distressed boy in there arms. It took a while but EIji's tears stopped flowing and his shaking became soft trembles. Exhausted and out of breath they would have missed what Eiji said if they had not been so focused on him.

"Stay with me... I won’t ask "forever." Just for now, please..."

"Forever."

"What?"

"A promise of forever Eiji you wont get rid of us that easily." Eiji stared into jade green eyes so full of determination and resolve. He couldn't help the tears that silent cascaded down his eyes again as he clung tighter to Ash and Shorter held him tighter.

"You two are idiots."

"well that is actually true for Shorter but is wanted to have the most precious person in our world the so be it."

"He- did you just call me stupid Ash."

"Late as always Shorter..."

"Shut up."

Eiji let a smile grace his face a true one for the first time in years he felt like everything would possibly be okay maybe. He would not say for sure what the future would hold be he new that just maybe he could tackle it. With these two by his side maybe there was some sort of god in the world that did actually care. In another plane of existence a being with hair that was split between white and black sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"Ash, Shorter...Kiss me...I have to I need to know something...."

"Are you sure? Ei-chan"

"I am please if you want to that is I understand Im filthy and dir-"

The other words never left his mouth before his lips had been captured in a strong but passionate kiss, a tongue found its way into his mouth seeing permission to explore the moist area. Eiji's cheeks were dusted with pink as he slipped further into the kiss as Ash hungrily craved more and claimed his mouth in his own. Their tongues danced with each other and Ash swore Eiji tasted like strawberry candy. Ash finally broke apart from Eiji leaving the boy a panting flushed mess, but Eiji was not able to recover from it as his lips were captured once again after being flipped on his side his back to as now as he found himself lip locked with Shorter who kiss was gentle yet demanding wanting entrance to Eiji's mouth which he was given without a fight. He melted once again into the kiss finding Shorter consuming his mouth and claiming all the area's Ash had just touched. The kiss was broken with his need for air. The trio sat in comfortable silence as Eiji's pants were the only thing making noise in the room. The Pair felt slow tears fall from Eiji's eyes onto their faces.

"Eiji.."

"Eichan..."

"I am not broken..."

The duo looked at one another before looking a the small smile on Eiji's tear streaked face. They wrapped around his tighter as another wave of sobs racked his body. Eiji did not feel disgusted when he kissed the boys he did not feel the need to throw up the contents of his stomach. He did not feel sick at all to his surprise it caused him to cry out. He needed this needed to know that he was not broken that he was somewhat okay that not every touch was one meant to defile him. He needed this and the two had helped him he knew now that he was stuck with them bonded and would possibly be their mate when the time was right. They could wait for that he had much he needed to get done and he was not sure if by the end of it he would even be alive but, he needed to do this it had to be done war needed to be waged not just for his sake but for Lilith's Seiko and all those abused in his time in that house of terror. With resolve in his eyes he took a deep breath and spoke.

"There is something else I need to tell you two..."

"What is it eichan?"

"Its about a drug that in the making one that if it is finished could be the rise of the underground, could mean the end of what this pathetic nation calls justice, it would mean the rise of the corrupt and evil and t needs to be stopped."

"How do you know this Eiji?"

"Because I am the foundation to its whole creation...." 

Both boys knew at that moment that they were going to need help, that this was to big for teenagers to handle and the person they needed to see about it was the very Alpha they called dad. How had life become so turned upside down. One encounter had changed their lives but they could not say they hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out so smoothly as I though it would. did you figure that Lilith was Eiji child with Arthur? I wanted Arthur to be in the story as he was a key part of Banana fish but I was not sure how I wanted him in it. The ideal for Lilith came to me as well as Arthur being her dad. He was not one of the characters i considered needed redemption cause honestly he was so dam evil before had so in this relife I wanted him back as the bad guy. Next chapter we get to see more of Blanca. This story wont be super long as I am trying to stay to the same pacing that the Anime had as things did move kinda fast in a sense. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and wish you all the best with what is going on in the world stay safe and home if you can. If you have to work know I appreciate you having to be out here in this mess with the virus going on.


End file.
